Sasuke Sensei
by nekita namikaze
Summary: Esperen mocosos…-escucha una conocida voz desde atrás con algo de molestia Sasuke-kun?-pregunto en un susurro dudosa la peli rosa y entonces le vio pasar corriendo con la vestimenta típica de jounin y un solo brazo, ciertamente la vista del pelinegro correr tras unos niños de academia jamás le paso por la mente menos el verlo llevar el uniforme jounin reglamentario. ahora si C9 UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke sensei**

 **Advertencia/Aclaración:**

Aclaro que pensé originalmente en esta historia después de que en Naruto se viera la idea de que posiblemente Kakashi sucedería a Tsunade; cuando ella estaba inconsciente y mucho antes de que kishi diera conocer el up grade de Naruto y los hechos que se ven hoy con boruto. Desde siempre de todas formas me hacían ilusión esa idea y que Sakura aprendiese la técnica de Tsunade.

Por otro lado tenía la intención de dejarlo como un vistazo de Sakura a su "futuro" y dejar el resto a la imaginación pero me tentó la idea de lo que podría continuar y aunque la historia tiene su tiempo ya subida y desde antes en mi computador y cabeza iré subiendo algunos caps mas, este cap por otro lado lo eh arreglado, corrigiendo algunos problemas de gramática y eso. Se mantiene casi igual.

 _ **Capitulo uno: la visión de Sakura**_

Mientras Sakura Haruno se encontraba en la torre Hokage ordenando viejos jutsus en una estantería secreta en la pared; la cual conocía desde hacía mucho pues, antes, Tsunade siempre le pedía la limpiara y ordenara. Ahora con el Rokudaime mucho no había cambiad, mientras rabeaba entre dientes gracias al mismo hombre a sus espaldas que leía descaradamente un libro de tapas verdes en tanto sobre el escritorio se apilaban varios papeles que revisar

Ni siquiera sé cómo es que aún sigo aquí- chillo molesta más consigo misma que con la situación

Es que no puedes vivir sin mi…-escucho la voz del peli plata con cierto todo de burla y otro que no supo identificar

No te soporto- le dijo mirándole fijamente con enojo- _ambas sabemos que es todoooo… lo contrario_ \- escucho como su inner le contestaba

Y yo te quiero- dijo él con seriedad en su voz antes de que pudiese responderse a sí misma, le miro intentando ocultar su sonrojo mientras lo veía sonreír con sus ojos cerrados

Idiota- mascullo dándole la espalda intentando parecer enojada y así ocultar su nerviosismo

Regreso a su tarea para así calmarse y ocultar el rojo en sus mejillas- _vamos no puedes negar que te gusto escuchar aquello_ -le acuso divertida su voz interior la cual decidió ignorar negando con la cabeza

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio el leyendo a sus espaldas mientras ella seguía en su tarea para alejar así el nerviosismo y las palabras de su conciencia

Kakashi si no vas a revisar el papeleo cuando menos deja de hacer el vago y ve a reunirte con los concejeros deben de estarte esperando-le reto por décima vez en el día mientras dejaba los pergaminos revueltos en el suelo tras haberse calmado

Kakashi- le grito dándose vuelta

Hmmmm…

Ve ahora-le ordeno indicándole la puerta como una madre que regaña a su hijo

Maaa Sakura, shikamaru está con ellos ahora-le responde desganado aun así se pone de pie y toma el sombrero de una butaca mientras camina hacia la puerta

Shikamaru no es el Rokudaime-le acusa ella cabreada mientras toma el haori el cual su interlocutor olvidase a posta- póntelo – le ordena autoritaria exteniendoselo.

Si mamá…- se burla el Hokage tomando el haori para cumplir la orden ante la mirada Mosqueda de la peli rosa simplemente se encoge de hombros y sale del despacho

Este hombre…-suelta la Haruno- _y que hombre_ -otra vez su inner al ataque negó con la cabeza ignorándola antes de volver a su tarea, tomando los pergaminos que dejo en el suelo antes- es un vago…- _pero te gusta_ -mientras acomodaba pergaminos e ignoraba a su conciencia -ya vera el día en que me harte-se quejaba mientras sacudía con excesiva fuerza las repisas del estante y movía los pergaminos empolvados- _sabes bien que nunca pasara_ \- le dijo con retintín en la voz su inner-sin mi este hombre no es nada-chillo dando un golpe al estante provocando que un pergamino callera al suelo y se abriera soltando al instante una luz cegadora

Tras unos segundo de haber sido cegada por la intensa y brillante luz siente risas de niños y la brisa revolver su cabello, entornando la mirada la fuerza para mirar a su alrededor y notar que no está en el despacho del Hokage

Como llegue aquí…-se dice aturdida

Más la vista de un niño de unos 12 o 13 años ojos blancos sonrisa zorruna cabellos rebeldes y puntiagudos pero de un azul como el de su amiga hinata le llama la atención sobre todo porque obviando el cabello y los ojos es como ver a Naruto si hasta tiene las mismas marcas en sus mejillas, dicho niño estaba manchado de pintura completamente, tanto su ropa, como cabello y rostro

Espérame nee - escucha la voz de una niña, una voz que le recuerda a la propia cuando estaba en la academia- nee neji-kun espérame- y entonces la ve pasar corriendo en la misma dirección que el muchacho. Una jovencita quizás de la misma edad, larga y despeinada cabellera plateada y ojos jade que llevaba una polera similar a la parte de arriba de su vestido en sus días de academia, la cual en la espalda tenía el símbolo del apellido Hatake y portaba una máscara y al igual que el niño estaba completamente cubierta de pintura

Esperen mocosos…- escucha una conocida voz desde atrás con algo de molestia

¿Sasuke-kun?-pregunto en un susurro dudosa la peli rosa y entonces le vio pasar corriendo; con la vestimenta típica de jounin y un solo brazo, ciertamente la vista del pelinegro correr tras unos niños de academia jamás le paso por la mente menos el verlo llevar el uniforme jounin reglamentario, sobre todo por el hecho de que él ni siquiera había subido de genin aun y mucho menos parecía interesado en hacerlo

Maaa que problema- escucho una voz como la de Kakashi, quizás un poco menos varonil y más tierna, seguramente como la que hubiese tenido el Hatake a la de edad de los niños que vio pasar corriendo bañados en pintura.

Lo cual llamo su atención y al instante vio a un muchacho de la misma edad que llamo más aun su atención, portaba de igual forma que la niña una máscara, tenía su color de cabello solo que estaba igual de despeinado que el de su ex maestro y ojos color ónix caminar calmado en la misma dirección por la que pasaron los otros pequeños y Sasuke. Llevaba en la cabeza una babosa y en sus brazos a un perro, en la espalda de su polera al igual que la niña el distintivo de la familia Hatake

Ese no es pakkun…-se consultó incrédula, sin notarlo había comenzado a caminar tras ellos

Sakumo- escucho la voz de Sasuke y noto como miró en su dirección mientras caminaba hacia el muchacho con pakkun, Sakura camino hacia él con intención de preguntar que sucedía

Hmmmm…-musito el niño con desgana mientras dejaba al niken en el suelo quien continúo caminado al paso del niño

Rin es tu gemela cuando menos deberías controlarla- le reto cabreado el Uchiha con claros signos de cansancio

Que sea mi gemela no significa que me escuche….-respondió el muchacho dándole alcance en un puf al mayor y ella pensó que veía a Kakashi

Creo que es todo lo contrario…-comento el pequeño niken dándoles alcance- de los cachorros el más sensato es Sakumo, el resto de ellos son más revoltosos- añadió rascándose tras la oreja-rin es igual a la jefa de pequeña…

Tsk… si tu madre se entera que les perdí de vista y pintaron el monumento Hokage me golpeara- decía Sasuke con algo de miedo en la voz y un escalofrió mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo

A Naruto-sensei también le golpea…-contesto el llamado Sakumo con simpleza y un notorio encogimiento de hombros corriendo a su lado

No sé por qué Kakashi… sama me asigno esto- soltó con el típico tono de molestia el uchicha

A papá le hace gracia que su ex alumno ahora eduque a sus hijos mayores- contesto el niño- o eso dice mamá

Espera papá…-pregunto Sakura sin obtener respuesta alguna de los hombres corriendo delante de ella mientras intentaba darles alcance- esperen- grito interesada

Así que fue idea de Sakura…- musito el pelinegro haciendo una mueca

Yo…-pregunto de nuevo la aludida ganándose al lado de ellos quienes parecían no notar su presencia

En realidad quien le pidió a papá que nos agruparan así y que usted fuera nuestro jounin a cargo fue el tío Naruto- le respondió el muchacho al uchicha como si nada-pakkun vayan con los chicos y encuéntrenlos-le pidió luego el muchacho sonriéndole al niken

Como digas cachorro- respondió el niken antes de desaparecer

Sakumo… Rin…-murmuraba una aturdida Sakura- Kakashi… papá… yo…- y entonces se paró en seco con un fuerte sonrojo-no…-negó con la cabeza confundida y avergonzada

Espero que Sakura no se entere…- escucho la voz de Uchiha que la hizo despertar del shock

Mamá hoy saldría a medio día del hospital, dijo que pasaría la tarde ayudando a papa en la torre Hokage-comento el niño sacando un libro de tapas naranjas de su porta kunia en tanto la aludida abrió enormemente sus ojos

Sakura te deja leer eso-pregunto el mayor con intriga, la peli rosa miro el libro

Ella también lo lee, papá dice que le encanta-soltó el muchacho como si nada ante el comentario Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa quedándose clavada en su lugar

Los dos saltaron a los tejados y ella tras salir del shock aun aturdida los siguió tas unos minutos en silencio pakkun apareció y le dijo al niño que los tenían en el campo numero 7 a lo que ambos desaparecieron junto al niken en una nube de humo

Curiosa se dirigió al lugar en su camino noto cambios en la aldea nuevas construcciones y locales, muchos niños con rasgos que se le hacían similares a sus amigos y también se encontró con alguno de ellos les noto un poco mayores o vistiendo diferentes, intento hablarles y que le notaran pero al parecer por más que lo intentase nadie la veía o escuchaba. Lo comprobó de camino al campo de entrenamiento, nadie la veía pues vio Naruto de frente a ella y este pasó como si no estuviese ella allí

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento con gran sorpresa se vio a sí misma un poco más adulta y desarrollada la marca de su maestra de igual forma en su frente con cabello largo llevando una bata como la de su maestra encima de una polera de redes y un pequeño top rojo y los típicos pantalones de jounin con el puño en la cabeza del Uchiha el cual estaba enterrado en el suelo por el golpe y al igual que cuando le daba las típicas palizas a Naruto; con una pierna con ligeros temblores y la tierra bajo el hundida, los 8 niken estaban allí también, mientras los 3 niños que antes vio miraban la escena algo asustados, pudo notar a otros dos pequeños más una niña de cabello corto y rosa igual a ella de niña pero con ojos negros de quizás unos 8 años o menos que montaba en Buru y un pequeño que no parecía tener más allá de 5 años de cabellos plata y ojos jade que se escondía en los pelos del lomo del gran Guruku

Es que acaso el grandioso ninja genio de Uchiha Sasuke no puede con tres niños-gritaba cabreada con cierto sarcasmo en la voz acomodándose los guantes su yo mayor

Fue tu esposo quien me obligo a esta tarea, yo no soy bueno con los niños-soltó en su defensa el peli negro

Y él tampoco lo era cuando nos tomó como alumnos pero jamás le paso algo así-grito ella de regreso

No éramos como estos mocosos-se defendió sobándose la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba distancias seguras de la furiosa peli rosa

¡Oh claro! hay mucha diferencia entre mi hija y yo, o entre Naruto y neji- comento ofendida la peli rosa sin abandonar el sarcasmo- y tú tenías una personalidad como la de Kakashi y Sakumo es idéntico a su padre

En ese momento una luz brillante le invadió de nuevo y tras segundos de ceguera pudo ver el rostro enmascarado de Kakashi mirándola con preocupación.

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:** Aunque no soy una fan de hinata en algunos fics la tolero y en algunas historias que eh escrito la termino emparejando con Naruto más que nada porque no la manejo del todo y kishi siempre dijo que Naruto terminaría con ella por lo que me hacía a la idea, mientras imagina el cuadro de ver a un Sasuke uniformado corriendo desesperado tras unos traviesos genin y a Sakura observando aquel futuro y a sus hijos para completar el cuadro pensé en Naruto y de inmediato me mentalicé a un chiquillo tan travieso como el provocando las mismas travesuras pero con los obvios rasgos de hinata.

Ya que kishi nos dejó el final de Naruto claro y ahora esta boruto intentare ver como adecuar aquello pero de todas formas el pequeño neji se queda, después de todo pensé que si ellos tenían un hijo le llamarían así en honor al primo de hinata que murió, otro más que mato kishi y no merecía morir.

PD: aunque tengo algunas cosas claras sobre como continuar se aceptan ideas y opiniones


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke sensei**

 **Advertencia/aclaración:**

Pensé en esta historia antes de que saliera a la luz el arco argumental actual de Naruto por lo tanto no sigue esa misma línea por dicha razón aun me estoy pensando que entre los "vistazos" del futuro se puedan ver Boruto o Himawari o que algunas parejas canon aparezcan aquí, obviamente aunque lleve el nombre de Sasuke en el titulo mi idea de su futuro hasta ahora es fija como el maestro de los hijos de su antiguo equipo, por ello mismo no sé si poner aquí alguna mención de Sarada y de así serlo sería obviamente hija de Karin, para mi parecer ella se parece a Karin y siento que Sasuke en el manga de alguna manera se la metió a Sakura

 _ **Capitulo dos: ¿qué paso Sakura?**_

¿Sakura?- le escucho llamarle la preocupación impresa en la voz y en aquellos orbes ónix que le miraban de una manera que intensa que no pudo identificar

Le observo levantarse con cuidado y caminar hasta el escrito probablemente a hacer algo importante, pero ella se sentía aún demasiado mareada como para reparar en ello o hacer el más mínimo movimiento por moverse de la posición en la que estuviese, cerro sus ojos y dio un largo y lento respiro.

Las imágenes de los hechos que había presenciado anteriormente se repetían como una película en su cabeza, su inner chillando emocionada apunto de hiperventilar entre que agitaba sus brazos al aire y daba vueltas en su lugar dando uno que otro enérgico salto probablemente si ella lo estuviese haciendo ahora mismo se vería por demás ridícula sin obviar el hecho de que sería algo extraño y le haría terminar vomitando mareada

Y Sakura se preguntó si acaso aquello era su nuevo baile de la victoria o solo se había vuelto loca, de ser así ella misma necesitaba buscar a un loquero, probablemente le hacía falta desde hace años, en cuanto su "inner" hizo acto de presencia; después de todo no había escuchado de nadie que tuviese una doble conciencia sin que le diagnosticaran alguna enfermedad mental.

Sintió un ligero movimiento en la superficie sobre la que estaba recostada y como se hundía, como si alguien se hubiera colocado junto a ella, abrió sus ojos sintiéndose menos mareaba y observo al Hatake sintiendo un deja bu, le miraba desde arriba con la misma expresión en su rostro que cuando ella ¿despertó?

¿Sakura te encuentras bien? –le pregunto con curiosidad palpable en su voz al igual que la preocupación, justo como cuando le había nombrado antes sus ojos negros con un brillo entrañable, le sintió dejar una tierna y fugaz caricia en su rostro antes de sentir como algo frio y húmedo era puesto sobre su frente

¿Qué sucedió después de que salí? Me tenías preocupado – le pregunto Kakashi con nerviosismo, más por el simple hecho de hablar a que si esperase una respuesta por parte de ella

Y ella misma se preguntaba aquello, ¿Qué había sucedido exactamente? ¿Cómo explicárselo? Si ni ella misma lo comprendía, llevo una mano a su frente y sintió una delgada tela que de cierta forma se le hacía familiar. Probablemente necesitaba de ayuda médica y rápida, al fin había sucedido y se terminó por volver loca.

Más ahora después de lo que acababa de "ver", después de todo no sabía cómo explicarse a sí misma aquello, probablemente entre su rabieta golpeo demasiado fuerte la revista y un pergamino cayó al suelo abriéndose y le arrojo a alguna especie de genjutsu, lo cual sonaba ¿improbable?

Tal vez por el golpe un pergamino demasiado grande o quizás un trozo del mueble le golpeo en la cabeza y le dejo inconsciente provocándole aquel ¿sueño?, ¿premonición?, ¿un viaje al futuro?

Entrecerró sus ojos y paseo su mirada alrededor de la habitación, estaba de regreso en la oficina del peli plata y por lo que pudo darse cuenta recostada en una superficie blanda y cómoda, probablemente el cómodo sillón de cuero que el rokudaime había ello traer a la oficina para recostarse a leer sus icha-icha mientras "descansaba del arduo trabajo", hizo ademan de levantarse del lugar en el que estaba recostada más unas grandes y cálidas manos en sus hombros la detuvieron

No te muevas – le ordeno el Hokage con voz autoritaria y aun así se le hizo un acto demasiado tierno para él, sobre todo por la forma en que sus manos hicieron un poco de presión en sus hombro, por como sus ojos le miraron y por como acomodo algo blando que estaba bajo su cabeza

Sentí un ligero temblor mientras me alejaba de oficina, pensé que probablemente comenzabas a desquitar tu ira como la gondaime – continuo hablándole mientras le levanta ligeramente con una mano su cabeza y con la otra acomodaba otra cosa más que no pudo distinguir bajo ella para después acomodarle nuevamente en una posición que a Sakura se le hizo más cómoda.

y preferí darte tiempo y espacio por lo que decidí no volver y dirigirme a la reunión como me habías dicho – agrego tomando el paño que había puesto sobre su frente y sacándolo, le observo levantarse con él entre sus desnudas manos y acercarse al escritorio – lo siento- se disculpó mirándola a los ojos antes de levantarse - debí regresar en cuanto sentí el temblor, la reunión tardo más de lo que esperaba – le hablo estando de espaldas a ella y por el sonido de agua y el movimiento de sus manos supuso que remojaba el paño para enfriarlo

Sakura que había intentado hablar para preguntar, como o en qué momento le había encontrado sintió la garganta áspera y la boca seca y podría asegurar que aquello era algo producido por la sorpresa de lo que vio a que por otra cosa, aunque el golpe en la cabeza ahora le parecía una idea más realista

Kakashi regreso a su lado sentándose en la orilla del sillón y le dejo el paño humedecido y fresco en la frente cerrando sus ojos en una sonrisa nerviosa, ella le sonrió involuntariamente por el gesto y como pudo le susurro que quería agua,

Agua- repitió con menor esfuerzo y un tono más alto, cuando noto que él le miraba fijo ya que no había podido escucharle claramente y el con otro sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza se levantó y se acercó nuevamente al escritorio

Miro a su alrededor buscando alguna pista en la oficina pero no encontró nada que le ayudase a darse una idea o que le indicase lo que sea que haya sucedió, aunque ciertamente su campo de visión no era el mejor de todos

Kakashi regreso a su lado y le ayudo a sentarse con cuidado en el sillón y aunque ella lo encontraba algo innecesario prefirió callárselo y disfrutar de su gesto y de cómo las manos desnudas del rokudaime gentilmente se apoyaban en su espalda ayudándola a levantarse o como le acariciaban bajo las rodillas mientras las bajaba del sillón para que así ella se pudiese sentar apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del mueble

Gracias- susurro ella con un leve sonrojo al recordar a esos niños que vio, mescla perfecta de ambos llamando a Kakashi padre y a ella madre y también sin engañarse a sí misma por los dulces gestos que tenía él al cuidar de ella mientras él se sentaba a su lado extendiéndole un vaso con agua fresca

Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio durante varios minutos en los que ella tomaba tranquilamente el agua que había pedido y él le observaba regalándole cálidas sonrisas con sus ojos curvados y podía notar como sus labios se movían bajo la máscara en el gesto y ella misma se encontró correspondiendo cada una hasta que noto algo húmedo en sus piernas y se dio cuenta que el "paño húmedo" se había caído olvidado cuando lo miro con cuidado noto que eran los guantes que el rokudaime usaba

¡Tus guantes! –grito por la sorpresa rompiendo el silencio y tomándolos con su mano libre antes de dedicarle una mirada apenada a Kakashi – lo lamento – se disculpó ella, el sonrojo quemando en sus mejillas avergonzada como si hubiese hecho alguna travesura y la descubrieran el solo se encogió de hombros y recordó el gesto en el niño que había visto, bajo la mirada nerviosa y el mayor lo achaco al tema de los guantes

Son solo guantes Sakura – le dijo el despreocupado acariciando su cabello

Pero los arruine – le contesto ella automáticamente sin levantar el rostro y apenada, aquello al Hatake se le antojaba tierno pero jamás se lo diría – sé que eran tus favoritos – agrego Sakura aunque no estaba segura que él tuviera preferencia alguna por una prenda,

Pero lo que era cierto es que desde que lo conocía el jamás llevaba sus manos desnudas y algún grado de importancia tendría la prenda, sobre todo esa en específico, los cuales fueron un regalo de Naruto cuando le dieron su actual puesto le miro de reojo y le vio ondeando una mano despreocupadamente mientras se levantaba de hombros

Estos te los regalo Naruto – agrego ella apenada mirando la prenda que había sido remojada y estrujada y ya no tenía los protectores metálicos pensando en alguna forma de arreglarla – eran importantes…

Estaba preocupado- le confeso el rokudaime un leve sonrojo saltaba bajo la máscara mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca – no tenía nada más a mano y no quería dejarte sola –agrego luego con sus ojos cerrados en una sonrisa pero le podía notar un deje de nerviosismo en su postura

Gracias, te compensare por ellos –le aseguro agradecida apretando los guantes en su mano mientras los levantaba

Probablemente-le escucho comenzar dudoso tras un breve silencio- ahora que lo pienso debí llevarte al hospital… quizás…

No, así está bien – se apresuró ella nerviosa al imaginar lo incomodo que sería cuando le preguntasen que sucedió y ella dijera que un pergamino la noqueo y le dio una visión de ella teniendo hermosos hijos con su ex maestro, aunque ciertamente aquello era algo que le aceleraba el corazón con esperanza –estoy bien- aseguro ella ante una preocupada mirada de ojos ónix

Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que paso cuando me fui? – le pregunto en voz baja, tomando su mano y quitando los guantes mojados para dejarlos en otro lado le miro fijo y allí estaba de vuelta la pregunta que le había hecho y la cualquiera le haría en esa situación, agradeció que antes no esperase una respuesta pero él ahora la estaba esperando

Sakura se puso nerviosa miro a sus manos envolviendo cariñosamente la suya y apretó el vaso de agua llevándoselo a la boca y tomándose lo último que quedaba del liquido

No lo sé- confeso ella intentando no parecer nerviosa mientras agachaba el rostro para no delatarse – solo… cuando te fuiste…

Cuanto tiempo paso desde que me fui para…

Ella le miro confundida por un breve segundo antes de entender la pregunta y recordar la forma en que goleo el estante haciendo caer el pergamino a sus pies suspiro mirando por la habitación nuevamente hasta encontrar el desastre de la estantería secreta en la pared todo desordenado y un pergamino en estirado en el suelo

El pergamino- chillo Sakura sorprendiendo al rokudaime que miro donde ella apuntaba con su dedo, poniéndose de pie de pronto la oji jade, tan brusco que trastabillo y si no fuera por los reflejos del Hatake que la afirmo hubiera caído al suelo

Fue hasta entonces que Kakashi a pesar de su capacidad de observación se fijó en el olvidado y viejo pergamino en el suelo, completamente extendido y el sello que lo había mantenido sellado por tantos años roto y secretamente aunque no dejaba de preocuparle Sakura agradeció haber salido de la habitación antes de enojarla seriamente

Obligando gentilmente a Sakura a sentarse de nuevo fue hasta el pergamino el cual examino curioso antes de tocarlo y asegurarse de que no tuviese algo que pudiese lastimar a quien quisiera tocarlo lo tomo y camino hasta el sillón sentándose junto a Sakura y hasta que estuvo seguro de que era inofensivo y no la pudo haber lastimado cuando lo haya abierto le miró fijamente

¿Estabas intentando abrir antiguos pergaminos sellados tu sola? –le cuestiono a ella mirándola a los ojos y aunque pareciera un reproche o acusación no tenía ese peso por la sonrisa en los ojos del rokudaime ni el tono divertido de este ella le miro y sonrió apenada

Casi treinta largos y lentos minutos habían pasado desde que Kakashi le miró fijamente, tras unos momentos le invito a leer el viejo pergamino, el cual parecía ser un jutsu prohibido antiguo tan antiguo como Konoha misma el cual parecía olvidado por todos y la única prueba de su existencia aparentemente era ese viejo pergamino, el que solo podría abrirse al romper el sello el cual solo podía romperse según explico Kakashi por una descarga de chakra precisa e intensa y muy amenazante

Ciertamente aunque ambos leyeron y releyeron el pergamino este era demasiado vago y hablaba demasiado poco, del jutsu que explicaba paso a paso detalladamente como realizarlo, dando una pobre explicación por lo que ninguno comprendió demasiado, más que el hecho que tenía que ver con el futuro y con la familia de la gondaime. Aquello a Sakura le hizo saltarse unos latidos, quizás después de todo no estaba del todo loca y con suerte aquello que vio era ¿real?

Hmmmm –Kakashi le miro fija y acusadoramente a los ojos como si no le creyese del todo, era aquella mirada de advertencia del ninja copia la que te dice no me engañas dime toda la verdad, o sé que me ocultas algo y Sakura tembló

Después de centrar su atención en el pergamino, él la centro en ella dejando caer mil veces la pregunta ¿Qué paso Sakura? Y ella a tirabuzón y demasiado renuente le fue contando detalles de lo sucedido. Comenzando por como golpeo el estante provocando la caída del pergamino

¿Intentando aprender jutsus prohibidos a escondidas? ¿Al igual que Naruto? Sakura-chan – le pico el Hatake desordenando su cabello mientras sonreía divertido ante el mohín de ella y quitaba la tensión del ambiente – me pregunto qué clase de maestro habrás tenido –comento con falsa desilusión a lo que ella rio

¿Qué paso Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme?- pregunto entonces Kakashi con un suspiro que ella no supo identificar mientras acariciaba con una mano su mejilla

Ciertamente Sakura soltó algunas cosas de las que recordaba centrándose más en lo que paso para que el pergamino se abriera y la cegadora luz que sintió cuando se "sumergió" en el pergamino y cuando "regreso" a la "realidad" no quería decirle, sentía las mejillas arder azorada por la vergüenza, temía haberse equivocado al entender las cosas y ciertamente moría ante la idea de "ser rechazada"

Suspiro y le miro a los ojos sonrojada intentando reunir el valor para relatar lo que el sentía que ella estaba ocultando, después de todo podía decirle alegremente que el aun seguiría en el puesto por muchos, muchos años, que Naruto y Sasuke habían conseguido subir de rango y dejar de ser simples genins, que sus niken estarían saludables y mejor cuidados, que Konoha había prosperado y no se veían signos ni vestigios de guerra.

Pero ciertamente no podía decirle lo más importante e impactante que había visto ¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¡Hey adivina Kakashi! creo que acabo de ver nuestro futuro, ¡felicidades! tendremos una hermosa y feliz familia, por cierto creo que nuestro hijos son hermosos, pero asegúrate de que no te copien lo de la máscara, por otro lado, ¿cómo es tu rostro? Ya que nos casaremos puedes mostrarme la cara. Así que el día en que te decidas a mirarme te aseguro un, ¡felices para toda la vida!

¡No!. Completa rotunda y absolutamente no, ella no podía decirle aquello, le miro a los ojos suspiro desganada, desinflándose y haciéndose pequeña y le miro apenada

Es vergonzoso- le confeso desviándole la miraba y mirando de regreso al pergamino –tendrías que verlo para entenderlo –agrego luego pensativamente, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y no había sido un pensamiento

Kakashi asintió silencioso y le miró fijamente y con curiosidad, lo que sea que fuera que haya visto ella, él quería y DEVIA saberlo, haciendo nota mental de consultarlo con Tsunade luego sonrió decidido.

Correcto –murmuro en voz baja –entonces en cuanto comprenda esto- le aseguro apuntando al pergamino con aparente aire despreocupado aunque en el fondo se sentía ansioso y sus nervios exaltados –lo averiguare –finalizo sonriendo con sus ojos, una risita cantarina escapo de sus enmascarados labios y los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa, la peli rosa boque como un pez sin saber que hacer o decir muriendo de nervios

Y Sakura supo que eso era una verdad absoluta, que no lograría inclusive si le asegurase contarle todo y decirle toda la verdad el insistiría en "ver para creer". Probablemente solo le despertaría más curiosidad lo que ella dijese ahora

Y ella se preguntaba silenciosamente que sería peor, decirle al rokudaime lo que vio o esperar que él se hiciera una idea por sí mismo. Increíblemente ahora que más la necesitaba su inner había desaparecido misteriosamente

¿Y si él veía algo distinto? ¿Entonces qué pasaría? ¿Significaba que lo que ella había visto no era real? ¿Sería algo distinto para cada persona? ¿O eran solo posibles? Como el dicho de que "el futuro no está escrito"

Y ella ahora se sentía ansiosa de que el Hatake investigara, un nudo alojado en su estómago y otro que se formaba en su garganta rogaba al cielo que lo que fuera que Kakashi viese se asemejara a lo que ella vio.

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:** espero sinceramente que esto para aquellos que lo estaban esperando sea de agrado y les enganche un poquito más a la historia, paciencia por ahora aunque parece un capitulo vago me quise centrar solo en ellos, esos pequeños detalles que tienen el uno con el otro y en el pergamino el cual tiene su historia para darle algo de misterio


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke Sensei**

 **Advertencia/aclaración:**

Siempre se me olvida decirlo pero desgraciadamente Naruto tanto la serie como el manga y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así esta pare seria canon

Como eh dicho anteriormente no sigue el mismo arco argumental de boruto, por otra parte si alguna cosa que les gustaría que pusiera en el fic estaré encantada de escucharlo, se les agradece sus comentarios y apoyo especialmente a Tsuki-chan06 y Eyre Mellark que han estado dándome apoyo en este y otros de mis fic SINCERAMENTE GRACIAS Y SE LES QUIERE solo leer sus rewiews me alegra y anima a escribir

 _ **Capitulo tres: cuidando de ti**_

Kakashi decidió que sus tareas y obligaciones con su aldea no eran tan importantes como la salud de su asistente, ex alumna, compañera y mejor amiga; por quien claro está el solamente sentía un profundo cariño y gran admiración, nada más.

O al menos eso es lo que se repetía él siempre, cada vez que se sorprendía a si mismo mirándola por encima de su icha-icha mientras ella se encontraba de espaldas a él haciendo alguna que otra cosa o cada vez en que ella se acercaba a él con algún documento importante y él se encontraba perdido en ella y su dulce aroma o la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo rosándose levemente con el suyo.

Por dicha razón; su salud. Es que tras una breve discusión con ella logro convencerla de ir a casa y descansar por el resto del día.

Bien entonces –musito sonriendo con sus ojos mientras le despeinaba la rosada melena a la muchacha, acto seguido paso un brazo bajo las rodillas de ella y el otro lo poso en la espalda de está recibiendo un leve gritito de sorpresa por parte de la aludida salió de su oficina con un hábil salto por la ventana

Claro está, él la acompaño o más bien decidió llevarla en brazos hasta su departamento

Sabe, no era necesario esto –musito ella por lo bajo, apenas audible con el rostro sonrojado, claramente apenada por la situación sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente al rostro –yo me encuentro bien ahora, puedo caminar hasta mi casa… no era necesario – le dijo tras unos momentos ante su silencio mirando a ningún lugar en particular mientras él caminaba tranquilamente con ella en brazos

¡Oh vaya! ¡Sakura-chan que tierna! – le respondió el rompiendo el silencio mientras la miraba a los ojos justo cuando ella decidía levantar su rostro, lo que la sonrojo- y yo pensaba que ya me habías perdido el respeto por completo – agrego luego en tono burlón

Ya que desde que habían estado trabajando juntos cada día, compartiendo sus descansos y días o tardes libres o almorzando juntos desde que él asumió el cargo y ella se volvió su asistente por voluntad propia ella había comenzado gradualmente a tutearle

Inclusive entre más tiempo pasaban juntos y más compartían y sabían del otro, ella se volvió más confiada de sí misma llegando hasta el punto en que exasperada por sus bromas y manía de dar largas al trabajo, ella le había dado uno que otro golpecito, afortunadamente a mano abierta; en el hombro y sin su aterradora fuerza o uno que otro sueva tirón de pelo acompañado de algún comentario amenazante de ella; amenazas que jamás cumplía aunque el Hatake se saliera con la suya algunas veces (pocas, muy pocas veces).

Sin duda alguna la imagen de él caminando tranquilamente con una encantadora sonrisa que podía notarse aún bajo la máscara llevándola a ella en sus brazos al estilo princesa mientras portaba el haori y el sobrero los cuales olvido quitarse antes de salir de su oficina.

Debía de ser todo un espectáculo digno de ver ya que atraían todas las miradas de quienes los veía mientras él hacia su camino al departamento de la chica Sakura pudo observar algunas mujeres riendo "disimuladamente" con una mano sobre su boca mientras les veían como también escuchar algo que otro comentario curioso o uno que otro susurro femenino envidiando su suerte.

Claramente al rokudaime aquello parecía no afectarle o interesarle ya que caminaba tranquilamente saludando a quien los saludase con una tranquila sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza entre que la miraba a ella y la acomodaba entre sus brazos

Por su parte el que ella estuviese totalmente sonrojada no ayudaba mucho a la situación y parecía alimentar los cuchicheos. Aun así su reacción se debía más por el hecho de su cercanía al cuerpo masculino y las ideas que afloraban a su mente tras lo que había visto y los comentarios de su inner sobre las oportunidades y la ilusión que comenzaba a crecer en ella que por las reacciones que causaban en los aldeanos que les veían.

Bien, hemos llegado – anuncio el peli plata tranquilamente mientras llegaban frente a su puerta y la miraba directamente

Gracias, ya puede bajarme – pidió ella dándole una leve sonrisa sincera aunque el sonrojo aún no se iba de su rostro a lo que él negó con la cabeza

¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto ignorando su pedido mientras la miraba con preocupación -has estado muy sonrojada desde hace rato – asevero mirándola fijamente

Ella dio un suspiro intentando ocultar el nerviosismo y saco la llave de su bolsillo comprendiendo que no tenía intenciones de bajarla hasta estar dentro de su casa y dejarla sentada en algún lado. Inserto la llave en la cerradura y abrió el puerta, en cuanto retiro la llave el dio un leve puntapié a la puerta y entro al lugar como si fuese suyo cerrando tras de sí aun con ella en brazos de la misma forma.

Kakashi camino tranquilamente por el lugar pasando de largo el sillón de la sala comprendiendo la clara intención de esta ella rio por lo bajo divertida y meneo la cabeza antes de mirarlo haciendo un infantil puchero y sacándole una risotada

La puerta del fondo – fue todo lo que dijo mientras que el Hatake caminaba sin descaro alguno por el pasillo

Pensaba probar puerta por puerta –bromeo el mientras golpeaba dicha puerta con el pie y entraba en la habitación procurando mirar disimuladamente el lugar mientras se acercaba a la cama desecha de ella

Después de todo no era la primera vez que él iba a su casa aunque si la primera en que entraba en su habitación; o al menos a la de su nuevo apartamento.

Salí apurada en la mañana –se excusó avergonzada notando su pijama tirado en el suelo y las sabanas revueltas

Él se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente y la depósito con delicadeza en la cama, la arropo con cuidado y salió de la habitación en silencio dejándola confundida

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo escucho el sonido de agua corriendo seguido del ruido de su hervidor acompañado por el sonido de madera y losa seguidas de otros que no pudo identificar por el sonido del hervidor pero obviamente estaba en su cocina preparándole algo, dicho acto le pareció tierno y sonrió acomodándose en su cama

Tras unos minutos le vio regresar con una taza de té de hiervas; las cuales ella no recordaba tener en su cocina, menos en casa y un platillo con dos emparedados con queso, lechuga y tomate los que según recordaba eran parte de lo poco que tenía dentro de su refrigerador

Es fue rápido – bromeo ella mientras él dejaba las cosas en su mesa de noche sonriéndole –gracias, no era necesario, pero gracias – le vio alzarse de hombros despreocupadamente

Procura descansar –le dijo revolviendo su cabello cariñosamente – te veré mañana ¿sí? – agrego luego con una sonrisa antes de girarse y caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación

¿Regresaras a trabajar? – le pregunto ella al verlo y notar su clara intención de irse intentando ignorar la extraña sensación de pérdida.

Quizás – le respondió enigmático mientras la miraba una última vez antes dudando sobre si dejarla sola o no, convenciéndose internamente de que solo era debió a la preocupación por lo que le había sucedido con el pergamino

Ella sonrió divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza y palmeo la cama a su lado invitándolo a quedarse a lo que el accedió gustoso y puede que muy rápidamente sentándose junto a ella y observándola comer y antes de que pudiera notarlo estaban riendo y conversando amenamente mientras ella terminaba su comida.

Tras dejarla en su casa y asegurarse de que descansara se retiró tranquilo y decidió que por la hora que era, ya que sin notarlo y aunque no era su intención termino quedándose junto a ella hasta que la vio dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios y tuvo que resistir el impulso de besarla que le nació al verla tan placida e inocente.

sería mejor hacer lo mismo, no sin antes regresar a su oficina por el pergamino para estudiarlo un poco más con detalle y calma, obviamente antes de comenzar con ello decidió invocar a pakkun para que le llevase un mensaje a Tsunade quien se encontraba fuera de la aldea disfrutando de su retiro en unas aguas termales junto con Shizune.

Mientras pensaba en ello se desasía de la indumentaria de su rango y la dejaba en la entrada de su casa colgada en un perchero, se había olvidado de dejarla en la oficina, se alzó de hombros mientras se quitaba el calzado, caminando hasta su sillón sopeso la idea de intentar la técnica del pergamino antes de informarle a Tsunade o esperarla a ella para escuchar lo que pudiese saber sobre ella; tras unos minutos decidió que la mandaría a buscar con pakkun pero de igual forma la realizaría.

Sakura se veía bien solo algo cansada, y le ocultaba algo, lo que despertaba su interés así que no veía peligro alguno en ello y sobre todo la curiosidad le gana. Decidido realizo el jutsu de invocación inmediatamente a su lado en el sillón aparecía el pequeño pug con mala cara

Estamos en el patio, para que el gasto innecesario de chakra – le cuestiono claramente enojado, quizás porque no había notado su presencia en la casa-tarado – le escucho murmurar por lo bajo

Como dices –cuestiono divertido

Que estas raro – contesto en su defensa el can de forma tranquila él se rio divertido

Necesito que me hagas un favor – hablo sin rodeos

¡Vaya! –fue la respuesta automática del ninken llena de sarcasmo – ahora lo pides ja – agrego sarcástico sin darle tiempo de responder – en verdad estas raro – le acuso mirándolo sospechosamente

Cualquiera que te oyera pensaría mal de mí – comento con un dramático suspiro desganado el can bufo como respuesta negando con la cabeza y eso le causo gracia

Recordando que no había escrito un mensaje para la Sanín ni nada le restó importancia y le extendió el sello que había mantenido cerrado el pergamino el can le miro fijo sin tomarlo

¿Qué quieres? –le cuestiono directo tomando el sello con sus patas

Necesito que le lleves eso Tsunade, dile que es urgente – respondió dándole una palmadita en la cabeza mientras este le miraba enojado –que Sakura está involucrada, eso la hará venir pronto

¿Dónde está? – pregunto después de un largo silencio pakkun al notar que su "jefe" lo acariciaba distraídamente sin darle el resto de la información

En unas aguas termales – le respondió con simplicidad y el pug bufo con molestia debido a que aquello era bastante vagó le miro con enojo y le mordió la mano antes de saltar de sillón y alejarse mascullando entre dientes sobre lo mal amo que él era y lo extrañas de las encomiendas que le daban

Restándole importancia al notorio enfado del ninken se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al patio notando como los demás se encontraban descansado algunos, otros llenado su patio de hoyos y los más activos jugando con una pelota les dejo comida en sus platos y regreso a la sala dispuesto a saciar su curiosidad

Sentado en su sillón tomo el pergamino y lo leyó hasta comprender el jutsu y la forma en que funcionaba la técnica, por última vez decidió ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias y los efectos secundarios que podría provocar en él dicho jutsu o lo que sucedería de hacerlo mal, recordando el cansancio de Sakura y el mareo que tuvo tras despertar fuera de ello nada parecía estar mal ya que mientras estaba inconsciente el había revisado su pulso, respiración y niveles de chakra y estos estaban normales, despreocupado se dejó vencer por la curiosidad

¿Qué más podría pasar?- se dijo a si mismo antes de realizar el jutsu, claramente ignorante de las muchas sorpresas que "su futuro" le podría deparar.

Al instante de haber realizado cada sello y finalizado el jutsu una brillante e intensa luz le envolvió inundando todo el cuarto y cegándolo temporalmente.

 **NOTA DE AUTORA** **:** Perdón sinceramente perdón, comencé escribiendo esto con toda la intención de mostrar a Kakashi y como tanto lo pedían dejar que viera "su futuro" pero se me fueron los dedos y aunque pensé en sacarle algunas cosas y poner el punto de vista de Kakashi me di cuenta que en parte así fue, tras revisarlo me pareció justo hacer notar sus sentimientos con respecto a ella y ahondar un poco más en su relación y ya que estamos quería escribir unas líneas con pakkun. Lo siento pero en el siguiente ya se viene lo interesante, la idea ya la tengo clara antes de comenzar con este cap. y en parte está escrita, lo deje hasta aquí para no hacer un capitulo tan largo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke Sensei**

 **Advertencia/aclaración:**

Ok puede que me haya inspirado demasiado en esta ocasión según mi Word esto es de al menos 10 páginas de largo, por un momento me vi tentada a dejarlo en dos partes, pero por lo otro que tenía pensado colocar lo dejare como uno solo siendo probablemente el capítulo más largo hasta ahora de esta historia.

Muy bien aquí les traigo lo que tanto esperaban; la visión de Kakashi sobre su futuro.

Finalmente me eh decidió sobre si involucrar a Boruto y compañía en el fic o no, espero y la decisión sea de su agrado.

Les advierto que eh sido un poco mala, pero no se desilusionen, Kakashi si se llevara una grata sorpresa

 **Disclaimer:**

Desgraciadamente Naruto tanto la serie como el manga y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así esta pare seria canon.

 _ **Capitulo cuarto: fotografías de mi futuro**_

Tras unos segundos en que le tomo afinar la vista para acostumbrarse al cambio de luz que experimentaron sus ojos comenzó a enfocar lentamente a su alrededor y a medida en que su vista se iba normalizando comenzó a distinguir lo que le rodeaba dándose cuenta de que se encontraba, nada más, ni nada menos que en su oficina, de alguna manera había llegado hasta la torre Hokage

Debe ser una broma – se dijo a sí mismo un tanto confundido mientras pestañeaba varias veces para acostumbrar la vista e impedir que sus ojos siguieran escociendo, una vez que estos dejaron de doler, su atención se centró en el gran ventanal a espaldas del escritorio – ¡tiene que ser una broma!

Afuera todo estaba totalmente iluminado con un hermoso y resplandeciente sol naciente dándole a Konoha el inicio de un nuevo día. Pero, estaba completamente seguro que para cuando se decidió a utilizar el jutsu, fuera todo estaba oscuro pues pasarían de las siete de la tarde y era invierno en la aldea.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz e inspiro hondo rememorando las cosas que Sakura le había contado y la vaga explicación sobre la técnica en el pergamino que leyó, si bien su conocimiento sobre la técnica no era significativo podía hacerse según, toda la información que tenía a la idea de que muy seguramente le permitía alguna especie de salto momentáneo en el tiempo

Como todo buen estratega mil preguntas y posibles se presentaron; ¿había realizado el jutsu bien? ¿Quizás solo se durmió tras el intento fallido y de alguna forma llego a la torre? o ¿había realizado satisfactoria mente el jutsu? y "saltado en el tiempo". Pero ¿a qué tiempo? Obviamente estaba en Konoha, pero ¿exactamente en qué Konoha? ¿Pasado? ¿Futuro? ¿Cuántos años había saltado? ¿Sería esta todavía su oficina?

Decidido a buscar pistas que le ayudasen en la situación se paseó por la habitación con calma revisando todo detenidamente, pudo notar claramente su querido sillón más desgastado de lo que él recordase, unos cuantos libros de registros más en el estante de su oficina, su escritorio o eso esperaba se veía distinto luciendo más grande que el propio, adornado más de lo que usualmente lo mantenía.

Motivado e interesado por lo que aquello le indicaba camino decidido hasta su escritorio donde tomo asiento confianzudamente notando al instante sobre este dos portarretratos que ya conocía muy bien, el primero el de su antiguo equipo; con sus compañeros y su sensei y el segundo el de su equipo; la antigua fotografía que se tomaron él y sus mocosos al comenzar como team siete.

Seguido a estos y frente a la silla uno más grande con tres fotos a la derecha podía verse una foto doble; en la parte de arriba se encontraba el sonriendo claramente apenado tapando como de costumbre su ojo con la cicatriz con su hitai-ate, con una mano en la cabeza de un Sasuke notoriamente incómodo y un leve sonrojo en su cara mientras una mueca de disgusto se pintaba en sus labios en un vano intento de parecer enfadado, su brazo lastimado oculto bajo la manga de la blanca camisa que usaba y la otra sobre la cabeza de una sonriente y divertida Sakura sacando la lengua, sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, lástima que no podía verse la marca que adornaba su hermosa frente y en medio Naruto sonriendo abiertamente con ambas manos arriba haciendo el símbolo de paz y amor sus tres mocosos con el hitai-ate puesto de la misma manera en que él solía usarlo cubriendo uno de sus ojos y a excepción de Sasuke todos sonreían con su ojo visible cerrado.

recordaba aquella fotografía había sido para su cumpleaños de hace dos años atrás sus mocosos decidieron juntarse y sorprenderlo llegando con sus antiguas vestimentas le fueron a buscar temprano a su casa y lo sacaron para llevarlo a su antiguo campo de entrenamiento donde tenían un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños preparado sobre el poste en que años atrás había atado al rubio a los pies de los postes una manta con cuatro platos bajos junto con cuatro botellas de sake y tras la idea de Naruto se sacaron aquella foto, fue un gran día y uno muy especial pues incluso Sasuke que se encontraba fuera ya de la aldea había regresado especialmente para ese día sin darle aviso alguno y así sorprenderlo, obviamente los tres se habían puesto de acuerdo con anticipación.

En la parte de abajo estaba otra fotografía que recordaba muy bien pues fue sacada el día de su nombramiento como rokudaime tras la ceremonia que se había hecho por dicho nombramiento aquel día; en ella estaba vestido con el haori y el sombrero sonriendo feliz con ambos ojos cerrados por tener a sus tres alumnos con él, imitando la antigua foto del equipo tenía una mano puesta sobre un hombro de Sasuke quien disimulaba muy bien su sonrisa en un vano intento de seriedad ocultando su brazo mutilado con el enorme "poncho" oscuro que solía portar y el otro arqueado con su mano en la cadera y la otra sobre un hombro de un Naruto sonriendo abiertamente de manera zorruna sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho dejando el que estaba cubierto de vendas oculto bajo el sano( "así cuando la vea y tenga el brazo completo no recordare cuando me faltaba" había dijo riendo y mirando al azabache) y la cabeza ladeada hacia su hombro y justo en medio delante de él estaba Sakura sonriendo con un leve sonrojo sus labios ligeramente abiertos por la sonrisa, sus ojos curvados y sus manos a la altura de su rostro empuñadas como cuando habían sacado su primera fotografía, esta vez sí podía verse la marca de Tsunade en su frente aquella que le hacía querer lucir con orgullo su frente al mundo, de la que antes se avergonzaba tontamente, ya que era simplemente hermosa.

La fotografía de la izquierda le llamo un poco su atención pues no recordaba haberla visto ni tampoco el que se diera una ocasión similar con todos ellos reunidos, menos ahora pues Sasuke se encontraba lejos de Konoha y nadie conocía de su paradero exacto estando en su "viaje de redención" aun; en ella por lo que podía notar se encontraban en el departamento de Sakura sentados en la mesa de sala aparentemente tras haber cenado todos ellos juntos…

Se veía a si mismo sentado de cabecera en el extremo opuesto de la cámara frente a él descansaba un vaso de sake y sonriendo con una mano arriba y en la otra tenia tomada cómodamente la mano de Sakura apoyadas ambas sobre la mesa le miraba directamente y podría jurar que un sutil sonrojo saltaba sobre la máscara, sentada a su derecha estaba ella sonriendo con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y devolviéndole la mirada en su mano libre una lata de cerveza que alzaba en dirección a la cámara.

Al lado de ella estaba sentado sai mirando directamente a la cámara y en su rostro podía verse una sonrisa genuina y simple alzando un vaso de sake con la mano izquierda y su mano derecha saludando, sentado a su derecha y frete a Sakura se encontraba Yamato levantando un vaso de sake en dirección a la cámara a cual parecía mirar con una sonrisa nerviosa aunque con todo lo que le conocía podría jurar que miraba de reojo a la unión de su mano con Sakura al lado de este frente al joven pintor y en esta ocasión con ambos brazos cruzados; dicho hecho llamo un poco su atención, pues el orgulloso muchacho no había aceptado ayuda alguna con respecto a su brazo accediendo mucho después a seguir el ejemplo de Naruto (lo cual fue la última vez que estuvo en Konoha; dígase para cuando tomaron la fotografía anterior) y una expresión incomoda sonriendo casi forzadamente estaba Sasuke negándose a mirar hacia la cámara, ocultando su rostro con su melena y finalmente el rostro de Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna cerraba la imagen notándose parte de uno de sus brazos extendido hacia la cámara dejando en claro quien había tomado dicha imagen.

Repaso lentamente cada detalle de la fotografía no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos regresasen una y otra vez a la unión de su mano con Sakura, su corazón acelerándose en su pecho esperanzado. Encontrándose confundido y deseoso como nunca antes de su vida, ansiando que ese día llegase para saber qué es lo que aquello significaba. No quería hacerse falsas expectativas, jamás había esperado una posibilidad con ella y sin embargo todo lo que se había esforzado tanto tiempo en negar con esa simple imagen se desataba sin control.

Por último la fotografía central y la que más llamo su atención; provocándole un millar de emociones diversas eh intensas, las que jamás se había permitido sentir ni mucho menos esperaba vivirlos en su larga vida tan llena de oscuridad, sentimientos confusos se revolvían en su pecho con solo ese pequeño vistazo a la imagen que le revelaba una pequeña parte de su tan incierto futuro el cual se tornaba más interesante a cada momento.

Podía verse a sí mismo sonriendo abiertamente bajo la máscara sentado en una manta a cuadros con colores muy vivos y su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un gran árbol bajo el que estaban, en su regazo un dormido pakkun al que acariciaba tras las orejas con una mano mientras que la otra se encontraba tras su nuca.

A su lado y sonriendo felizmente se encontraba Sakura con un notorio y muy abultado vientre; con una mano dentro de una canasta de mimbre a su lado y la otra acomodando una caja de bento sobre la manta siendo ayudada por una apenada y sonrojada hinata quien intentaba servir jugo de una gran botella en pequeños vasos repartidos por toda la manta con una de sus manos mientras en la otra tomaba un biberón que se lo ofrecía a Shizune

Quien estaba sentada junto a ellas dejando a la joven Hiuga en medio extendiendo sus brazos frente a ella sosteniendo a un pequeño y revoltoso niño de grandes ojos azules y una mata de cabello rubio probablemente tendría apenas uno o dos años al que miraba atenta mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa alegre, él bebe por su parte estiraba sus manos hacia Hinata.

Muy probablemente esta fuese la madre del pequeño y obviamente por sus rasgos seria hijo de Naruto, aquello le saco una sonrisa sincera.

Sus ninken se notaban al otro extremo de la imagen a la orilla de un lago corriendo completamente mojados tras un desesperado y completamente empapado Naruto con una divertida mueca en su rostro llevando sus manos sobre su cabeza apretando una pelota roja que goteaba sobre su cabellera.

Sobre la rama del árbol que podía notarse se encontraba sentado apoyando su espalda en el árbol y con sus piernas estiradas un apacible Sasuke con una débil sonrisa tirando en sus labios y sus ojos cerrados sentada sobre sus piernas y siendo rodeada por su brazo sano podía verse a una pequeñita de cabellera negra o eso parecía al vestir algo similar a un vestido con un moño en el pecho, de seguramente la misma edad que él otro pequeño, aferrando sus diminutos brazos al del mayor.

De espaldas a la cámara sentado y completamente concentrado retratando el momento por lo que podía verse de su pintura gracias a la cámara estaba sai mientras que de pie a su lado una notoriamente enojada Ino miraba al joven rubio y por la mueca en su rostro claramente gritándole algo mientras que entre sus brazos mecía suavemente a un pequeño de tés pálida y cabellera rubia seguramente de la misma edad que los otros dos quien miraba atento con sus ojos muy abiertos al joven artista.

Sentado entremedio de él y él joven pintor estaba Yamato bebiendo tranquilamente de una taza de té sus ojos fijos en Shizune mirándola apasionadamente y en sus mejillas un sutil sonrojo, en un espacio vacío cerca de la rubia de pie descasaba un bolso femenino y aun lado de este unas gafas de color rojo.

Finalizando el cuadro y jugando en el pasto a un lado de la manta increíblemente estaba Tsunade con tres niños de probablemente unos cinco años; sentada con una amplia sonrisa, sus manos frente a su rostro realizando el ultimo sello de invocación, en una de sus piernas se encontraba sentado un pequeño de frondosa y despeinada cabellera rosa que caía sobre su frente, sus ojos negros mirando perezosos pero atentamente a una versión pequeña de katsuyu entre sus manos, en su otra pierna estaba sentada una pequeña de despeinada cabellera plateada tomada en un moño bajo que le llegaba poco más debajo de sus hombros, sonriendo abiertamente mostrando sus dientes y sus ojos cerrados, en sus manos también se encontraba una versión pequeña de katsuyu y por ultimo sentado sobre sus hombros afirmando sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia con el rostro algo asqueado un muchacho de ojos pálidos y el mismo cabello puntiagudo de Naruto pero azulado.

Inmediatamente callo en cuenta de algo demasiado obvio los tres pequeños que jugaban con Tsunade y su corazón se estrujo de felicidad al detenerse sobre la pequeña y sonriente niña de cabellera plateada, la idea de que fuese suya le lleno de calidez; esa larga melena tomada de esa manera le recordó a su padre y la forma de llevar su cabello, la manera de sonreír con sus ojos cerrados como él mismo solía hacer. Observo con mayor atención entonces a los dos pequeños, notando tres marcas en cada mejilla del muchacho de azulada cabellera aparentemente la joven Hiuga y Naruto no perderían el tiempo si ya tenían dos pequeños y finalmente se dispuso a analizar al muchacho de rosada cabellera claramente un retoño de Sakura la cabellera despeinada de aquella manera se le hizo muy familiar al igual que la perezosa mirada.

Pensando en Sakura como madre, su corazón se sentía confundido no sabiendo si saltar en su pecho de esperanza ahora o afligirse y apuñarse dolorosamente. Al repasar la imagen observando a la muchacha y al morocho comparando inmediatamente a la pequeña peli negra y la muchacho peli rosado, se encontró así mismo más afligido que esperanzado y completamente confundido como nunca antes en su vida.

Pero la sola idea de que Sakura tuviese no solo dos sino tres pequeños tan pronto con el morocho le dolieron más que un kunai clavado al corazón…

Sintiendo la desazón evito sacar conclusiones apresuradas y en lugar de reaccionar egoístamente y dejarse llevar por los celos ante la idea de que el vientre abultado y la felicidad de su peli rosa se debiesen al morocho sentado sobre el árbol y la pequeña en sus piernas. De igual forma no podía concebir que este fuese el padre del pequeño de cabellera rosa, de ninguna manera pues no podía ver el parecido en ninguna parte.

Respiro un momento y tras un leve suspiro se deshizo de sus malos pensamientos mientras sacudía su cabeza enérgicamente

En lugar de ello debía de sentirse feliz y agradecido de que ella encontrase al fin la felicidad y no solo ella, sus mocosos y el resto del "equipo" inclusive él mismo parecía también haberla encontrado y probablemente su felicidad y su sonrisa se debiese a aquello, al verlos a todos realizados. Y a esa pequeña de cabellera plateada, esperaba y si fuese su hija.

Entonces una duda asalto en su mente o más bien varias pero una le picaba la curiosidad más que todas ¿Quién sería la madre de la pequeña de cabellera plateada? Si solo pudiera ver sus ojos obtendría alguna pista, ¿sería feliz con la madre de ella? ¿Sería su esposa? O la mala suerte le seguía y seria padre soltero

Por otro lado quien era la misteriosa persona que había tomado la fotografía ¿sería la dueña del extraño bolso y las gafas? ¿Un clon de alguno de los presentes para no faltar en el cuadro? ¿La madre de alguno de esos pequeños? ¿La madre de la pequeña peli plateada? O quizás ¿la madre de la pequeña en el regazo de Sasuke?

Y sin quererlo se encontró deseando con todo su adolorido corazón; que fuese quien fuese la misteriosa dueña de las gafas fuera la madre de esa pequeña copia femenina de Uchiha y no Sakura.

Pero entonces el abultado vientre de Sakura que no dejaba de llamar su atención a quien se debía, recordando la anterior imagen a la que regreso su vista para centrarla en la unión de su mano con la de la ojijade sonrió esperanzado y una pequeña, muy pequeña parte de él a la que no pudo evitar escuchar le decía que posiblemente el fuese el padre de ese bebe no nacido que se encontraba en el vientre de la muchacha.

Solo con esa pequeña idea acaricio la fotografía con delicadeza. Y miro esperanzado a los pequeños en las piernas de Tsunade tal vez y solo tal vez kami-sama se apiadaría de él y ambos fuesen suyos también….

Suspirando dispuesto a abandonar el lugar para recorrer el resto de la aldea durante el tiempo que pudiese estar en "aquella realidad" en busca de respuestas para todas sus preocupaciones es que se disponía a levantarse de su lugar cuando noto la existencia de dos porta retratos más escondidos entre hojas revueltas por el viento que se colaba a la habitación por la ventana

Tan abstraído estuvo con el portarretratos triple que no había notado la existencia de dichas hojas ni mucho menos como es que estas que debieron ser una gran pila cayeron victimas del viento tirando consigo ambos retratos. Pero que "gran observador soy" pensó con ironía ordenando lenta y distraídamente la pilla de hojas temeroso de su próximo descubrimiento y lo que podrían revelarle las misteriosas fotografías que se encontraban ocultas a su vista ya que ambos portarretratos se encontraban boca abajo sobre la madera ocultándole las imágenes que resguardaban

Suspirando con nerviosismo tomo uno entre sus manos, era curioso el hecho de que pudiese enfrentarse a renegados clase S sin temblar ni inmutarse, el que haya presenciado dos guerras y logrando salir bien parado de ellas y a las cuales se enfrentó con temple de hierro y las espero calmado. Pero, el hecho de voltear un simple retrato para conocer la fotografía que en el descansaba lo aterrara al punto de provocar un leve temblor en sus manos.

Negando con la cabeza se reprendió mentalmente y volteo con rapidez el portarretratos dispuesto a acabar con la incertidumbre

Lo que sus ojos vieron fue algo que logro sacarle una sonrisa como ninguna otra trayéndole consigo una sensación inimaginable para él hasta este momento, sentía su corazón derretirse completamente, un suspiro esperanzado que no sabía había estado conteniendo escapo de sus labios mientras una débil lagrima se asomaba en su ojo izquierdo, llevo su mano libre a su boca y observo la hermosa y tierna imagen ante sus ojos

Era una fotografía simple, muy simple y una imagen bastante común para cualquiera.

Pero una que había pensado imposible en su vida; en la imagen se veía a si mismo durmiendo de lado sobre una cama matrimonial justo en el centro, vistiendo un yukata de un azul pálido, sus ninken recostados rodeándole, sus brazos rodeando protectoramente dos pequeños bultitos sonrosados y pelones de apenas 50 centímetros pegados a su pecho aferrando sus pequeñas manitas a su yukata vestidos en enteritos de diferente color uno de color celeste y el otro de un rosa pálido, dormían plácidamente aferrados a él con sus ojos cerrados pero juraría que en sus pequeños rostros había una sonrisa como la que veía en su propio rostro durmiente.

No importaba que tuviese una foto suya en su despacho en la que se mostrase su rostro descubierto, aquel misterio sobre su cara quedaba más que opacado ante la tierna imagen de su manada protegiendo su sueño y el de sus retoños aquel hermoso par de angelitos que ansiaba poder conocer pronto.

Ansioso tomo el otro portarretratos que aún permanecía olvidado boca abajo resguardando la fotografía y ocultándole un vistazo más de su futuro, ese por el cual se encontraba más que ansioso de conocer, de vivirlo y experimentarlo en carne propia y ansiaba con todas sus fueras fuese pronto, aun sin soltar la fotografía en su otra mano mira la nueva imagen y algo dentro de su interior vibró con fuerzas un nuevo sentimiento instalándose en ese profundo vacío que había llevado en su corazón por tanto tiempo

En la imagen podían verse dos pequeñitos llenos de merengue, chocolate y cuanto más de dulces o restos de diversos colores tanto en su cara y manos como en sus ropas jugando con su haori y su sombrero la pequeña que veía en la imagen tenia puesto sobre su cabeza su sombrero y lo afirmaba con fuerzas, con una de sus manos dejando apenas a la vista sus grandes y resplandecientes ojos de un hermoso y muy familiar verde jade su rostro completamente sonrojado mientras una enorme sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios en su mano izquierda tenia tomada una pata de Shiba quien estaba sentado a su lado y sonreía mirando al frente

En tanto el niño se paraba posando para la foto con orgullo y el porte más elegante que pudiera verse para un pequeño manchado de golosinas envuelto en una prenda más grande que él, que incluso cubría su cabeza, tenía su cabello cubierto casi completamente por la tela de la prenda dejando un pequeño mechón de un rosado pálido que le recordaba Sakura y sus ojos ónix tenían el mismo brillo que veía en los ojos de ella cuando era genin en su mano derecha tenia tomada una pata de urushi quien miraba de la misma forma a la cámara.

En la pared de atrás podían leerse claramente las gigantescas letras de un platino brillante que rezaba "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 6" y por supuesto, infaltablemente ellos estaban allí, toda la manada completamente feliz aun a pesar de tener todos su pelos revueltos en betún chocolate y dulces; sentado en medio con un rostro feliz estaba pakkun con una patita arriba mostrando sus almohadillas a la cámara.

Sentado al fondo comiendo tranquilamente lo que parecía un trozo de pastel se encontraba el gigantesco Buru, Akino aun lado suyo recostado con su cabeza sobre sus patas miraba la escena divertido.

Por su parte Bisuke y Guruku se encontraban recostados sobre el sillón que podía verse a un lado de ellos siendo ambos claramente tironeados de una oreja por un pequeño bebe que no parecía medir más de 70 centímetros, de ojos negros y una notoria mata de pelusas rosas en su cabeza se reía divertido y mientras Guruku tenía una pata en su cabeza cubriéndose dramáticamente los ojos, Bisuke tenía un cascabel en el hocico que parecía agitar sobre la cabeza del infante para llamar su atención.

Y él se encontraba tirado en el suelo con las piernas levantadas y las rodillas dobladas en el aire frente a ellos riendo abiertamente sin la máscara con una mano en la cara llena de merengue se tapaba la boca ocultando una carcajada mientras que con su otro brazo se afirmaba el estómago siendo aplastado por Uhei quien tirado encima suyo, tenía sus patas delanteras tirando con fuerza de su mentón, sus ropas al igual que la de los pequeños y el pelaje de los ninken estaba llena de manchas de golosinas.

Sonrió sintiendo una extraña calidez creciendo en su pecho al mirar la serie de porta retratos sobre el escritorio, las últimas cuatro fotografías si bien aún no habían sido tomadas le regalaban cierta paz al saber que días tan prósperos vendrían, días llenos de luz y esperanza que le llenarían de felicidad e innumerables momentos de felicidad, sin duda alguna su futuro estaría lleno de recuerdos y momentos gratos y plenos.

Un ruido no tan lejano de pasos y dos voces masculinas hablando o quizás discutiendo abiertamente y sin medir el volumen lo alerto sacándolo de su pequeña burbuja y trayéndolo a la realidad dentro de la que encontraba, coloco los retratos cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio y observo atento la puerta de la oficina su cuerpo en completa tención.

Totalmente a la expectativa a la espera de aquellos dueños de ambas voces, las cuales reconocía bastante y las reconocería incluso dentro de mil años y a kilómetros de distancia, entrasen por el umbral, contuvo la respiración sintiendo su pulso acelerarse completamente y un extraño nerviosismo apoderándose de él.

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Lo lamento pero realmente en cuanto pensé lo de ver a Kakashi utilizando el jutsu se me ocurrió algo como esto y pensé que de todas formas sería una mejor muestras que ver una repetición de lo que vio Sakura.

Pero no se desesperen que a Kakashi aún le queda un rato para andar pasándose por esta realidad y se llevara algunas que otras sorpresas.

Solo para aclarar las cosas, me eh decidido finalmente a presentar en la historia a Boruto, sarada e Inojin y más o menos así estarían las cosas; el hijo mayor de Naruto sería el que se conoció primero en esta historia neji teniendo la misma que los pequeños de Sakura y Kakashi y siendo los tres mayores que Boruto, Sarada e Inojin por tres años.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke Sensei**

 **Advertencia/aclaración:**

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que siguen esta historia y la han agregado en fav o follow para mí eso es una alegría y sobre todo a quienes se dan el tiempo de comentar.

Simplemente los dedos se me fueron, la extensión de este capítulo es similar al anterior y en esta ocasión aunque será todo desde un punto de vista de Kakashi eh decidido mostrar un poco de lo que será la vida de algunos y como eso afecta la vida este en cierta forma principalmente de Naruto y Sasuke espero no les moleste y sea también algo interesante.

Después de todo que el fic lleva el nombre de Sasuke y aunque no sea mi personaje favorito termine enamorada de la idea de una versión de este un tanto diferente con una familia feliz y generando lasos con el resto, por otro lado Naruto y sus tonterías no pueden faltar.

Ligero cambio de personalidad en los personajes principalmente en Sasuke, pero lo encontré más adecuado que dejarlo siendo un granuja mal humorado inclusive después de tener una familia y "socializar" con sus conocidos

 **Disclaimer:**

Desgraciadamente Naruto tanto la serie como el manga y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así esta pare seria canon.

 _ **Capitulo Quinto: Espiando a sus mocosos...**_

No supo exactamente en qué momento se había puesto de pie, pero allí estaba con sus manos afirmadas sobre el escritorio mirando fijamente la puerta sin dar un solo pestañeo mientras el tiempo parecía ir cada vez más lento y su corazón martilleaba más aprisa y con fuerzas en su pecho, noto la manilla de la puerta moviéndose lentamente al tiempo en que los pasos se detenían

Incomprensiblemente se encontraba ansioso y nervioso por el simple hecho de verles y saber que tan bien les trataba la vida, se encontraba más que interesado por saber cómo se verían ahora y compararles luego con sus versiones pasadas

Y por otro lado, siendo sinceros tenía miedo de que entrasen a la habitación y le descubriesen, como si quiera podría explicar aquello, pensándolo bien, Sakura le aseguro que ni siquiera notaron de su presencia, por más que insistió jamás la oyeron y mucho menos vieron

Pero como seria en esta ocasión, el había podido tomar algunas cosas e interactuar con algunos objetos el tiempo que llevaba en esta época, entonces funcionaria de igual forma ahora con ellos o seria ignorado como su querida peli rosa

Y la puerta se abrió de golpe, intento pararse aparentando normalidad, rodeo el escritorio y apoyo sus manos en el borde de este, permaneciendo de espaldas al mueble y les miro directamente a la espera de que dijeran algo

Reparo inmediatamente en sus vestimentas tan formales y se carcajeo divertido al verlos a ambos vistiendo el atuendo reglamentario y no sus casuales ropas.

Reparo también en el corte de cabello de Naruto que ahora llevaba su cabello peinado y más corto noto que la mano que siempre llevaba al descubierto ahora estaba oculta en un guante negro mientras que la otra seguía oculta entre vendas notándose una argolla en su dedo anular, aunque ya lo suponía se alegró de verlo

Noto entonces un poco extrañado a Sasuke, su cabello más largo cayendo en una coleta baja le recordó al aspecto del difunto hermano de este, el brazo que se había lastimado si bien con el tiempo al igual que Naruto había accedido al tratamiento y lo mantenía oculto con las vendas bajo la capa que solía utilizar

Ahora lo notaba ausente, la camisa de su uniforme tenía la manga cortada en ese brazo a la altura del hombro y podía ver una parte de su brazo envuelto en vendas probablemente la mitad de su ante brazo y recordó el comentario Sakura sobre Sasuke sin un brazo correr tras unos genin

Apenas ahora que lo veía reparaba en aquello. Que le había sucedido a su brazo que debería de verse casi como el de Naruto a estas alturas, recordando el par de imágenes que aún no eran tomadas en donde aparecía el moreno en ambas lucía un brazo en-vendado casi completo

Puf- mascullo o bufo con notorio fastidió el peli negro negando con la cabeza

Les observo mirar en su dirección antes de ingresar a la habitación, noto como cerraban la puerta tras ellos y se dirigían al sillón donde el moreno se sentó tranquilamente y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás luciendo ambos casi decepcionados sin dedicarle una sola mirada, alzo una ceja y espero interesado

Te dije que no estaba aquí teme ttebayo –chillo aparentemente exasperado en alto volumen mientras se cruzaba de brazos pasando de largo al lado suyo caminando directamente al escritorio o mas bien a la cómoda silla. donde se dejó caer de mala gana

Dobe – fue la única respuesta del muchacho que se acomodó en el sillón y se tomó el puente de la nariz suspirando, al hacerlo reparo en el anillo en su dedo anular –sabes que ELLA nos mataría si llegamos a esta hora a causar un alboroto –le recordó luego en tono bajo recalcando el pronombre

Lo miro curioso al escucharlo decir aquello notando un claro tic en su ojo derecho y un leve escalofrió recorriendo su espalda obviamente el rubio no lo escucho o fingió no hacerlo y siguió en silencio

Debimos ir a buscarlo a su casa ttebayo – le grito apuntando a la ventana claramente a la nada tras lo que le pareció un largo minuto

Sabes que su casa no queda en esa dirección verdad – se burló divertido tras mirarlo un segundo – o eres tan dobe que no puedes ubicarte decentemente en tu propia aldea

y aparentemente había cambiado su residencia, pues su departamento quedaba en la dirección que el rubio apuntaba o al menos hacia aquel lado de la aldea

Teme- le grito ofendido el rubio cruzándose de brazos y mirando al otro lado –vamos a buscarlo – propuso tras un breve silencio

Déjalo, debe estar con Sakura todavía –comento el moreno con aparente calma causando un impacto en el rubio

Y esta vez sí pudo notar la cara de horror de Naruto y como una nube negra parecía cernirse sobre él con solo escuchar el nombre de su casi hermana

¿porque estaría con sakura desde tan temprano?

Va a matarme –dramatizo aterrado el Uzumaki

No seas dramático –le reprendió su compañero en tono burlón –no es para tanto, solo una simple enfermedad

Las palabras dichas por el moreno atrajeron por completo su atención y le causaron una gran preocupación ¿quién estaba enferma? y ¿Por qué Sakura mataría a Naruto? ¿Acaso ella enfermo por culpa de rubio? ¿Qué clase de enfermedad tenía su flor? De ser así el mismo se encargaría de darle un digno castigo esperaba y no fuese nada grave

¿Se debería a aquello la razón de que ambos estuviesen en su oficina tan temprano por la mañana?

Espero que no se enoje con migo –musito desanimado el rubio

Lo miro interesado y lo vio poniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio y apoyando su cabeza en ella mientras el moreno reía divertido (algo raro en el Uchiha por cierto), de lo cual tomaría nota. Quizás Sasuke se había vuelto una persona más alegre con el tiempo

Crees que Kakashi se haya enfadado también contigo –lo molesto divertido el moreno

un escalofrió recorrió al rubio que hizo una mueca casi agónica tras escuchar a su amigo

Eso no seria nada bueno...-agrego el azabache en una muy fingida pose pensativa -pobre de ti naruto, de seguro y te deja con mas horas o por mas tiempo de castigo -continuaba con su discurso llevando su mano al mentón mientras el rubio sollozaba ridículamente

Si es así no querrá sacarme de la academia- dramatizo como si llorara el rubio

No seas melodramático dobe -le reto el Uchiha -no puede ser tan malo o si...

es un infierno y lo sabes ttebayo...

Cuanto ha sido ya… -murmuraba en pose pensativa mirando de reojo al rubio –dos… tres… Semanas…

No soporto un día más rodeado de esos mocosos –chillo exasperado manoteando al aire desesperadamente -si tengo que pasar un día mas en ese lugar me volveré loco -agrego jalándose los cabellos, clara muestra de su exasperación

Tan Naruto pensó divertido el Hatake que le observaba divertido por su reacción

ciertamente no recuerdo que fuéramos tan... alborotados exceptuándote dobe - le concedía su compañero con cierta molestia en la voz

son unos demonios ttebayo... -lloriqueo el mencionado -oí teme -le reclamo al caer en cuenta de las ultimas palabras de su amigo

Y Kakashi inevitablemente se carcajeo ante la escena

Temes que te maten unos críos de academia con un shuriken mal lanzado dobe- se burlaba su amigo

Y tú que- le pico el aludido –acaso el teme no puede con la historia de la aldea- le devolvió en el mismo tono

La historia de Konoha y yo no nos llevamos muy bien dobe, recuerda mi apellido- puntualizo en su defensa ofendido el azabache

O tienes miedo de no lograr que un crió de academia no entienda tu explicación del chakra- finalizo dándole en el orgullo (donde más le duele) pensó Kakashi

Al menos seria mas clara que la del idiota que no pudo con un hengen -contraatacaba directo Sasuke y tras aquello ambos giraron el rostro en dirección contraria al otro y en ese momento a Kakashi le pareció ver al par de genins que apenas y compartían su primera misión

Y aparentemente por alguna razón él había mandado al par de regreso a la academia, para molestarlos quizás por seguir siendo genins, como maestros tal vez, negó con la cabeza no podía verlos a ambos dando clases

no se como Iruka sensei disfruta de su trabajo... -lloriqueo el rubio tras el incomodo silencio mas para si mismo

ciertamente no imagine que la docencia tomara tanto trabajo- le concedió con desgana su compañero -recuerda me felicitar a Kakashi... sensei por soportarnos -acoto luego con un leve sonrojo avergonzado el tan orgulloso Uchiha

Y el rubio se carcajeo dicho comentario en cierta forma le hincho el pecho al aludido que los espiaba y sonrió sincero y agradecido por dichas palabras, tal vez después de tono no había tan mal su trabajo si obtenía aquellas palabras de parte del mas orgulloso de sus alumnos

Ser maestro apesta... -musito desganado el rubio golpeando su frente en el escritorio

Y la respuesta llegaba por si sola aparentemente por alguna razón ambos ahora eran maestro de academia y el los había enviado allí, lo que significaba que al menos y en este punto el par ya era por lo menos chunin, "en hora buena" pensó divertido después de todo ambos eran los rezagados de su generación por distintos motivos claro esta. O quizás habían logrado llegar a jounin "bien hecho" sincero y probablemente por los uniformes, lo eran aunque puede que al ser maestros debiesen de dar el ejemplo e ir uniformados

De todas formas jamas lo imagino como maestros y entonces la ironía lo golpeo y se rió divertido

Años atrás, muchos ya, cuando era el temido "capitán anbu" **lobo** jamás se imaginó a sí mismo "cuidando" a tres mocosos, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho lo habría tachado de loco y no le habría creído una palabra,pensando en que solo deliraba, oh ironías de la vida.

Jamas pensó ni espero cuando el sandaime le dio dicha asignación o mas bien orden de evaluar a un grupo de genins que algún grupo le sorprendería o siquiera pasaría sus pruebas y alcanzarían el mínimo de sus exigencias, jamas hasta que ellos llegaron y entonces todo dio un vuelco tras otro...

Él no estaba hecho para la docencia y por vueltas de la vida había terminado cuidando de tres mocosos a los que no les veía futuro, sin embargo helo aquí viendo a dos de sus "mocosos" vistiendo de uniforme después de haber sido los héroes de la cuarta gran guerra ninja y su "pequeña" no se quedaba atrás ostentando el rango de jounin ya, la gran aprendiz de la princesa de las babosas. Siendo reconocida como la mejor kunoichi con un futuro mas prometedor que el de su propia maestra y él absurdamente enamorado de ella…

Oh vueltas de la vida, si le hubieran dicho "el futuro" de "sus mocosos" cuando los tomo no lo habría creído, de la misma forma que si le hubieran dicho que esa enamoradiza y frágil muchacha. Ahora se robaría su sueño asaltándolo cada noche en sus pensamientos o que le robaría sus suspiros y lo traería completamente loco como un crió de quince años

Su actual situación tampoco era algo que se hubiera creído si se lo hubieran dicho y aun así se encontraba en tal curiosa situación, espiando la conversación del par mientras _lo esperaban_ en su oficina

Y recordó todo lo que Sakura le dijo, mejor no hablar por adelantado, ¿Quién podría saber lo que depara el futuro? después de todo no solo sus mocosos y ella le habían sorprendido en más de una manera con sus cambios, si no que él mismo también se sorprendió de cuanto había cambiado con el tiempo y por influencia de ellos. Puede que después de todo le dieran una sorpresa o se sorprendieran a sí mismos…

¡Oh mira! Teme todavía tiene la foto que le regalaste – exclamo el rubio alegremente rompiendo el silencio e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Lo miro interesado por la reacción, esperando encontrar alguna nueva pista y le vio tomando entre sus manos el portarretratos triple y observando la foto de en medio

Aquella que le había causado sentimientos encontrados al verlos a todos en ese picnic rodeados de niños.

Aquello pareció interesar al Uchiha pues se levantó del sillón y se acercó al escritorio, para observar la fotografía, al momento de llegar junto al rubio, la tomo en su mano y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, un dato interesante que no pasó desapercibido para Kakashi que era espectador de la escena

Le di una a todos los que estuvieron ese día –le comento con sinceridad sin despegar la vista de la imagen el rubio se rio divertido

Fue idea de mi esposa –agrego luego de forma apresurada el joven Uchiha dejando el portarretratos en su lugar

Es una buena fotógrafa…- le concedió el rubio a lo que el moreno sonrió apenado

Pareciera que la tomo en el momento perfecto –musito el oji negro pensativo más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado

Hina-chan mando la foto a agrandar- respondió el rubio moviendo sus manos intentando mostrar el porte de la fotografía- la enmarco y la puso en la sala…- agrego atolondradamente- pero también tiene la pequeña en un álbum y…

Lo se dobe, todas "las chicas" se pusieron de acuerdo- le respondió divertido

Las chicas- pregunto confundido

Se pusieron de acuerdo al día siguiente, en el mercado- se explicó –acompañaba a mi esposa de compras cuando nos topamos con Kakashi siendo esclavo de Ino Sakura y Hinata en su día libre –le comento riéndose malévolamente

Alguna vez debía de tocarle a él- decía entre risas el alocado rubio –cuando fue eso, me hubiera gustado verlo ttebayo

Cuando te toco ser niñero – se burló divertido el Uchiha –porque por tu culpa se resfriaron los niños

Solo entramos un rato al agua ttebayo- se defendió el rubio

Por poco y los bebes te siguen al alguna dobe –lo acuso su compañero – de no haber sido por el baka de sai mi hija también se habría mojado

Espera si tu hija no estaba conmigo donde estaba ttebayo- le pregunto curioso entonces, aparentemente al haber recordado el día

Serás dobe- le reto dándole un golpe en la cabeza-la noche anterior fue la pijama da en casa de sai

Boruto no pudo ir, se contagió de Neji –se defendió el muchacho

Kakashi no sabía si reírse por ello o sentiré ofendido, uno por ser esclavo de tres mujeres en día de compras y dos por escuchar a sus alumnos reírse de él a sus espaldas

Como sea-dijo negando con la cabeza-debiste verlo, tu esposa era la única apenada de ello –agrego riéndose el siempre apático Uchiha, entonces su expresión cambio por una de resignación.

Ella se les unió en las compras y yo a Kakashi como esclavo y me enviaron a casa a buscar el rollo de la cámara luego –hablo con pesar siendo probablemente una de las frases más largas que escuchaba por parte del moreno y Kakashi no pudo evitar esta vez reírse divertido

Pero no la eh visto en tu casa- agrego de pronto Naruto tomando la foto

Eso es porque las veces que has ido dobe –le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza -ha sido cuando estaba en remodelación, cuando apenas nos instalamos en casa y cuando "las chicas" decidieron darle un "toque hogareño" a la casa y convencieron a mi esposa –termino de puntualizar ayudándose de sus dedos

Y Kakashi mentalmente se dijo "corrección esta es la más larga que le eh oído"

Nee gomen teme ttebayo- lloriqueo el rubio

Sabes que el baka de sai pasa más tiempo conmigo que tu- le acuso fingiendo estar ofendido – ah estado en mi casa más veces que tú, inclusive Kakashi ha ido más veces que tú –le acuso apuntándolo con un dedo, el rubio reía nervioso -hasta Sakura nos ha invitado a cenar más seguido que tú

Nee teme eh estado fuera de la aldea durante un tiempo ttebayo- se defendía en un lastimero quejido el muchacho

Y definitivamente mis esposa y yo hemos sido invitados más veces hasta a la casa de sai que a la tuya –finalizo casi dolido mirando a otro lado

El rubio reía nerviosamente rascándose la nuca y Kakashi se divirtió dela escena, era extraño y curioso ver los cambios en sus alumnos aunque Naruto no parecía tan cambiado quizás más dramático de lo usual, en cambio Sasuke parecía alguien totalmente distinto ni una hora había pasado y le había visto reírse más que en toda su vida.

Puede que fuese el hecho de que se encontrara a solas con el rubio y con este se soltara de mas como cualquiera inevitablemente estando en compañía del híper activo muchacho. De cualquier manera era bueno verlo más abierto

Había terminado por rendirse con él cuando dejo la aldea, pero claramente alguien en su vida había conseguido cambiarlo y por cómo estaban las cosas obviamente a él también lo terminaría por cambiar alguien y sin querer pensó en Sakura y los cambios que ya tenía con ella o debido a ella

Gomen – susurro apenado Naruto –oba chan me ha tenido ocupado el tiempo que estoy en la aldea- se explicó –ya sabes con eso de prepararme para suceder a Kakashi sensei

Tsk – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

Es verdad ttebayo… -alego empuñando sus manos

Pasaran años antes de que Kakashi deje el cargo, dobe- le respondió tomándose el puente de la nariz –mejor ya déjalo por la paz

Aquello le causo curiosidad al aludido que los escuchaba, ¿desde cuando tenía tanto interés por el cargo?, ¡jamás quiso el puesto! y si bien llevaba el cargo con orgullo y dedicación y cumplía con su deber y obligaciones con la responsabilidad debida, aunque nadie lo creyera…

Después de todo él era un shinobi con la voluntad de fuego y se sentía comprometido con los suyos y era su deber responderle a su gente por creer en él. Esperaba que más temprano que tarde Naruto ocupara su lugar

Estoy aprendiendo temas políticos y sobre la diplomacia ttebayo- le conto a su compañero con mala cara tras el pequeño silencio y aquello causo gracia en Kakashi

Hmp dobe enserio necesitas clases de eso –se burló sonriendo de lado –pobre Tsunade que tiene que lidiar contigo

Oí teme… - mascullo molesto el rubio dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Por cierto le diste una a oba chan- le cuestiono de pronto con notable interés

Dobe, dije a todos… -le reprendió mirándolo con mala cara –creo que luego de eso ya no me odia tanto –musito más para sí mismo llevando su mano al mentón y Naruto se carcajeo –inclusive se ofreció a buscar un tratamiento más rápido para mi brazo

Eso es bueno –le felicito su rubio amigo

Claro, solo si la amenaza de "si vuelves a perderlo yo misma te lo arreglare para cortártelo de nuevo" es buena- respondió sarcástico ocultando muy mal el miedo que asomaba en su rostro

Sin duda alguna el carácter feroz de la rubia intimidaba a cualquiera y Kakashi al ver al siempre estoico ojinegro de esa manera, estaba más que seguro de ello

A mí ya no me golpea cuando le digo oba chan- decía por su parte el siempre distraído rubio de forma divertida rascándose la nuca –su humor cambio después de todo ttebayo

Debe ser por los hijos de Sakura –le puntualizo su compañero –la eh escuchado diciendo que son sus nietos –explico luego

Pero es injusto ttebayo- se quejaba moviendo las manos, su compañero lo miro confuso y Kakashi también le dedico una mirada curiosa aunque obviamente no lo veía

Sus favoritos siempre son los hijos de Kakashi sensei ttebayo…

Sabes bien la razón de ello dobe…

Aquello capto el interés de Kakashi por su parte el moreno negaba con la cabeza sentándose sobre el escritorio con la mano en la frente

Vamos que esperas Naruto - se quejaba ansioso el Hatake, inútilmente claro, ya que no sería escuchado –sigue hablando…

Pero como era de esperarse no funciono y como siempre Naruto se las arreglaba para molestarlo una vez más aunque él no lo supiera, suspiro derrotado al notar como moría allí la conversación dejándolo con ganas de oír más

¿Por qué los favoritos de Tsunade serían sus hijos y no los de Sakura? quizás Naruto obvio a su compañera ya que obviamente los hijos de ella serian como sus nietos, la conversación de sus alumnos le había rebelado algunas cosas pero los detalles de todas formas eran crípticos, Sasuke no mencionaba el nombre de su esposa, ni le daban pistas de quien era o de su propia situación.

No pensé que Kakashi sensei fuese una persona tan sentimental –arrojo de pronto divertido el rubio, rompiendo el silencio y ganándose la ansiosa atención del Hatake –ni menos del tipo que guarda aprecio por las cosas –agrego luego paseando su mano por los portarretratos –además de su libro ttebayo

Por qué lo dices dobe –cuestiono interesado el moreno luciendo aparentemente ofendido

Tu sabes, siempre fue tan desapegado de todo y de todos, pasando siempre de nosotros… -explico pensativo el rubio gesticulando con las manos –siempre manteniendo al margen de todo

A veces solo hace falta la compañía de una persona Naruto –fue la respuesta sincera que salió tras un breve silencio de los labios de Sasuke, olvidando el apodo de su amigo

Kakashi pudo notar algo diferente en él al mirarlo de esa manera observando fijamente la fotografía con una sonrisa y un ligero aire nostálgico. Por otro lado aquellas palabras tan profundas calaron hondo en el rokudaime que los observaba atento y no pudo más que darle la razón a su alumno

¿Quién diría que alguna vez escucharía ese tipo de palabras salir de boca del gran y apático Sasuke Uchiha?

De que hablas teme- cuestiono con notable confusión Naruto que claramente no había comprendido las cosas, como de costumbre. Algo típico de él, pensó Kakashi

Siempre hemos estado todos cerca de él- continuo con su parloteo esta vez exasperado y agitando sus manos al aire –pero nunca quiso participar de nada- finalizo jalándose los cabellos

Kakashi se rio divertido por el comportamiento de Naruto, notando también la opinión que tenía su alumno de él.

No podía culparlo, siempre intento mantener las distancias de todos, aun lo hacía solo que cierta joven de rosada cabellera había logrado acercarse más de lo él podría haber imagino y con tal rapidez que antes de notarlo la soledad a la que tan acostumbrado estaba dolía

Inclusive muchas veces se encontró a si mismo buscando de su compañía o aceptando cualquier petición de sus mocosos aunque únicamente los escuchara y observara, el sentir su cercanía en especial la de ella se sentía bien

Antes de notarlo ya no quería mantenerse al margen de todo y maldecía la distancia que había interpuesto entre él y quienes le rodeaban

Espera un momento –grito de pronto él rubio como si acabara de comprender una gran verdad, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado y sacándolo de sus pensamientos –no estarás hablando de ti ttebayo- cuestiono apuntando a su amigo

Hmp- mascullo molesto el aludido volteando el rostro –solo digo que me identifico en cierta forma con él- soltó tras un incómodo silencio negándose a mirar a su compañero, escondiendo su rostro apenado (una acción bastante inusual en él moreno, que anoto mentalmente el Hatake)

Naruto le dedico una significativa mirada a su amigo y sonrió

Hablando de él, ya debería haber llegado ttebayo – mascullo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a dar pasos desesperados, clara nota de su desesperación

Quien se supone debería haber llegado –se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta una muy familiar voz perezosa que reconocería aunque estuviera sordo, o eso pensaba él, no había duda alguna aquella era su propia voz…

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:**

La alusión de Naruto al referirse a su hijo por el tan (*) que eh marcado es un prefijo no tan usado en la serie pero en Japón se le utiliza para referirse de forma cariño a los niños

Siento si eh dejado unas cosas en él aire pero el capítulo se extendió demasiado y como les tengo una linda sorpresa lo eh dejado para el siguiente capítulo espero hayan disfrutado de conversación entre los "mocosos"

Finalmente Kakashi experimentará una situación como la de Sakura y podrá verse a sí mismo que tan diferente y cambiado estará en su futuro. Pero después de todo Kakashi es más perceptivo que Sakura que tan diferente será todo.

PD: les gustaría que Tsunade tuviera también un pequeño viaje "al futuro" lo eh estado pensando y creo que será algo más que necesario, se entenderá luego del siguiente cap besos (se la imaginan la oba-chan Tsunade xd)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke Sensei**

 **Advertencia/aclaración:**

Para esta ocasión eh decidido jugar un poco con el "jutsu misterioso" y la idea de él viaje en el tiempo. Después de todo si vez tu futuro, ¿tu versión futura podría recordad ese momento? y saber que te encuentras allí observando. Si se diera una oportunidad como esa ¿Qué te dirías?

Puede ser algo confuso en algunas partes y cuando haga alusión al menor en cierta parte de la lectura seria en referencia al Kakashi original del fic

Ligeros cambios de personalidad en los personajes tanto físicos como en la personalidad sobre todo en Kakashi (solo imagínense a un hombre plenamente feliz, sintiéndose por completo realizado en cada aspecto de su vida y agradecido de esta, no puedo imaginármelo a menos que sea con una cálida sonrisa y un brillo diferente en su mirada desviviéndose por su familia)

 **Disclaimer:**

Desgraciadamente Naruto tanto la serie como el manga y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así esta pare seria canon.

 _ **Capitulo sexto: una charla conmigo mismo**_

Al momento justo en que la puerta de la oficina se abría completamente revelando a un ataviado sai llevando una pila de informes en sus manos que ingresaba a la habitación, siendo seguido de un despreocupado Kakashi

Porque siempre llega tarde ttebayo –mascullo Naruto a su versión futura

Unos angelitos me pidieron jugar con ellos esta mañana – respondió ese hombre como si nada entrando a la habitación

No sea descarado ttebayo… -le acuso enérgico apuntándolo con un dedo Naruto pareciendo cabreado

Quien se encogió de hombros sonriendo descaradamente bajo la máscara, de tal manera que hasta un ciego lo sabría por la risilla que le acompaño y él lo observo curioso y sorprendido ¿podía alguien verse tan relajado aun siendo un shinobi?

Ya déjalo dobe-le instaba el azabache jalándole una oreja al rubio mientras ÉL se carcajeaba negando con la cabeza

Ustedes nunca cambian verdad –escucho a sai acusarles divertidamente, una sonrisa acompañando a sus palabras mientras luchaba por mantener la pila de hojas y esquivar al rubio que lanzaba manotazos ofendido siendo retenido por su "mejor amigo" y una risotada de aquel hombre acompañaba la escena

¿Por qué sentía que estaba viendo ante él a una persona completamente diferente?

Frente a sus ojos estaba una persona que lucía distinta a todo lo que se pudo haber imaginado, ¿acaso era suya esa aura relajada y cálida? ¿Su semblante distante cuando fue remplazado por ese aire de confort y cercanía que ahora inspiraba al verle? ¿Qué significaba aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos? ¿Desde cuándo su mirada perezosa fue remplazada por aquella tan vivaz?

Allí estaba él.

Vistiendo un yukata negro, bajo este la polera con su máscara y encima de este el haori en su mano derecha el sombrero, con sorpresa noto el brillo de un anillo en su dedo anular, ignorante a su contemplación el mayor se volteó para cerrar la puerta con su mano izquierda revelando su despeinada cabellera más larga de lo que solía tenerla, llegando poco más abajo de sus hombros, atada en un moño bajo como solía usar su padre

Por acto reflejo Kakashi se movió bruscamente ante aquella visión de sí mismo su boca formando una perfecta o por inercia llevo una mano a su melena

Cuando comencé a usar yukatas, desde cuando me deje crecer el cabello, más importante cuando me volví tan "alegre"– se dijo a si mismo recordando al instante la serie de fotografías, especialmente aquella; la fotografía en donde dormía con dos bebes se volteó dispuesto a tomarla

Cayendo en la situación se detuvo antes de levantar el portarretratos y lo soltó de manera un tanto brusca logrando que esta callera sobre el escritorio, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y negó con la cabeza, nadie pareció prestar demasiada importancia al marco cayendo repentinamente pero pudo notar como su versión futura miraba de pronto fijamente en su dirección

Soy un fantasma- se burló de sí mismo por su situación

Sai quien dejaba los papeles sobre el escritorio tomo el marco y lo dejo en su lugar

Linda foto- comento el pintor

Gracias- dijeron al unísono ambos Kakashi´s mirando al pintor

Y él aun sorprendido rokudaime se golpeó mental mente entonces "idiota" pensó mirando a su versión futura quien esbozaba una sonrisa divertida

Que sucede- cuestiono curioso el joven Uchiha

Nada- respondió su versión futura mirando en su dirección como si pudiera verlo o supiese que estaba allí –solo recordé algo – musito perezoso encaminándose al escritorio

Pero claro que sabría se respondió golpeándose nuevamente la frente

Ah creo que me dará una jaqueca- musito su versión futura justo cuando se golpeaba se tomó el puente de nariz en desesperación mientras su versión futura tomaba asiento.

Que haces aquí- pregunto Naruto mirando a sai quien sonrió

Sakura está indispuesta recuerdas- aclaro el rokudaime mayor como si nada

Pero porque él está aquí ttebayo- se quejó enojado el rubio

Mi equipo –dijo apuntándoles a ambos –no se encuentra disponible y mi esposa está en la misma situación que las suyas –aclaro como si nada el muchacho regresando a lo suyo

Es injusto –bufo por lo bajo el rubio

Shikamaru está de vacaciones- respondió calmado su versión futura alzándose de hombros en tanto el rubio se preparaba para hablar

Dobe- le advirtió su compañero

Naruto, espero que no te hayas sentado en mi silla- comento sonriendo divertido bajo la máscara el rokudaime mayor cortando las quejas del aludido quien dio un salto en su lugar siendo demasiado obvio

Como lo supo- susurro por lo bajo el rubio para que no lo escuchara el mayor, desafortunadamente para él aunque el mayor no lo oyó este estaba parado justo al lado de Kakashi aunque eso jamás lo sabría

Soy adivino- se burló su versión futura entre risas al tiempo en que él también se reía

Qué situación más extraña –murmuro divertido Kakashi por la situación que vivía inmediatamente noto como su versión futura daba un leve asentimiento

Linda trenza- escucho decir a Sasuke de pronto captando la atención de ambos

Rin quería jugar – respondió como si nada su versión futura, al escuchar dicho nombre una sonrisa surco sus labios "Rin", así se llamaba su hija

Se ha enojado cuando intente deshacerla- agrego su yo mayor levantando un mechón de su larga melena y entonces él le miro atentamente encontrando una pequeña trenza en medio del moño, medio escondida por el resto de su melena

Que observador- murmuro pensando en Sasuke, por su parte su versión futura repitió sus palabras en tono burlón, obviamente diciéndoselo a si mismo

Hmp- fue la respuesta de su alumno dándose por aludido, mientras Naruto se reía divertido

A Sakura también le hecho gracia- dijo luego su versión futura mirando de reojo en su dirección, al escuchar el nombre de ella su corazón salto y el nerviosismo regreso su "yo mayor" se rio sutil bajo la mascara

¿Cómo esta ella? - pregunto de pronto Naruto robándole las palabras

Y agradeció que formulase la misma pregunta que él tenía, pues su versión mayor no le podría decir aquello y probablemente no lo haría solo por reírse un rato aunque fuese de sí mismo.

Está bien, Tsunade se quedó con ella para ayudarla con los niños –le contesto al rubio el mayor ocultando muy bien su diversión

Yo lo siento ttebayo- se disculpaba afligido el rubio

No ha sido tu culpa –le calmo el mayor- nadie sabía que ella no se había contagiado de niña con el virus

Pero…-le corto apresurado el rubio moviendo las manos sin saber bien que decir –si hubiera sabido no habría llevado a neji-tan* con ella ttebayo

Se habría contagiado de todas formas cuando los niños pescaran el virus –fue la calmada respuesta del mayor –con ello has adelantado las cosas

Pero me va a matar ttebayo…

Sakura ha decidido cuidar de tu hijo para que contagie a los demás pequeños- le explico- "las chicas" decidieron hacer una "fiesta" para que todos los niños se contagien juntos y controlar mejor la situación- continuo explicando tranquilamente -¿recuerdas?

Sigue enojada conmigo –pregunto el rubio

Y pudo notar como a posta rebuscaba las palabras para informarle a su alumno lo más criptica y vaga mente posible solo para exasperarlo y reírse un rato más de él, lo risorio es que al hacerlo, se estaba riendo de sí mismo.

Ya se le olvido, además ya casi acaba el tratamiento y desaparece el virus- respondió el mayor con calma, el rubio suspiro notoria mente ante aquello

Supongo que no están aquí tan temprano solo por eso verdad- pregunto luego apresurando las cosas su versión futura mirando a Sasuke y a Naruto con una sonrisa divertida

Queremos que nos des otra misión- aclaro directo el moreno claramente molesto

No- el mayor negó con la cabeza

Pero rokudaime-sama –rogo Naruto dramáticamente entrelazando su manos a la altura del mentón con expresión llorosa- es una tortura ttebayo

Ustedes me han pedido más tiempo libre y dentro de la aldea ahora que sus mujeres están en gestación –les recordó apaciblemente

Yo pensaba en hacer guardia en la entrada cuando lo pedí- confeso desganado el moreno

Es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes- le respondió el mayor – y será mejor que hagan a la idea sus mujeres apenas y están en el primer mes o segundo mes….

Tsk –mascullo el moreno frunciendo el ceño – sabes que no soy bueno con los niños

Les queda un largo periodo como profesores- se burló gustoso el rokudaime

Son unos demonios ttebayo…- lloriqueo dramático el rubio

Pensé que ambos ya tendría la experiencia suficiente para ello- se defendió el mayor

Pero ya somos chunin ttebayo…

Y es por eso mismo que les he asignado a la academia- respondió divertido el Hatake mayor – de lo contrario seguirían buscando mascotas perdidas y podando el césped de los aldeanos- se burló de ellos y eso pareció darle directo en el orgullo

Pero por que sai está aquí- pregunto el moreno apuntando al aludido quien trabajaba tranquilamente ordenado las hojas en diferentes montones

De pronto un extraño mareo embargo a Kakashi su yo mayor pareció notarlo ya que dedico una mirada a su dirección

Ha venido antes- fue la rápida respuesta del mayor levantando las manos y apuntando con la cabeza a la puerta

Como lo hiciste- le inquirió el rubio apuntándolo

Le ofrecí a Shikamaru tomar su remplazo, para que se fuera de vacaciones- respondió como si nada sin despegar la vista de las hojas pendiente de su tarea

Chicos ya ustedes han pedido el cambio no pueden quejarse- los reprendió claramente molesto, arto ya de la situación apuntándoles a la puerta

Sus dos alumnos se quejaron audiblemente negando con la cabeza girando hacia la puerta, dispuestos a irse

Lo que hay que hacer para hacer feliz a una mujer- musito Sasuke con voz cansina mientras tironeaba de un lloroso Naruto hacia la puerta

Ser maestro en la academia no puede ser tan malo chicos- hablo de pronto divertido sai mientras llevaba dos montones de hojas al escritorio y se los entregaba al mayor

Cambia conmigo- le desafío molesto el moreno

No- respondió rápido el artista –regresare luego Kakashi-sama, traeré el café- le dijo al mayor antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta

Oí cobarde no huyas ttebayo- grito Naruto levantando el puño

De pronto Kakashi sintió su cuerpo adormecido, comenzado a brillar

No- grito desesperado, necesitaba saber más, aun no podía irse quería respuestas se concentró como pudo y de pronto dejo de sentirse adormecido

Muchachos ya lárguense- contesto el mayor caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola

Pero…- comenzaba el rubio

Como insistan una vez más les doy de baja por un mes completo- advirtió- sin trabajo no hay dinero…

Como si de palabras mágicas se tratase ambos salieron aterrados a paso rápido del lugar cerrando tras de si

Ya casi es hora, verdad- musito el mayor con una sonrisa nostálgica – sentándose en el sillón e indicando a su lado con una mano

El más joven entendió eh hizo caso no sin antes tomar el portarretratos triple con la fotografía del picnic

No puedo decir mucho- hablo el mayor al ver la foto moverse en el aire hasta él

Necesito respuestas- musito Kakashi esperando que de alguna forma su versión mayor entendiera este sonrió

No recuerdo cuando- hablo nostálgico el mayor –antes de notarlo… mi vida estaba llena de dicha…

Al escuchar aquello le miro confundió y también muy curioso

Creo que antes de ser padre –agrego luego –y también esto claro- musito divertido tomando con la mano derecha la tela del yukata

El menor sonrió, recordando lo que había dicho al verse

El cabello…-continuo tranquilamente con expresión nostálgica

Me recuerda a papa- comento el menor jalando el moño del mayor, recordando una ocasión que de niño hizo aquello a su padre

Si, visito su tumba con los niños –hablo el mayor quien sonrió al recordar también ese momento –cada día sin falta –continuo tranquilamente con sus palabras, sin prisa alguna -no importa en qué hora… -musito tras el breve silencio -ella también nos acompaña cada vez que puede…

Creo que por los pequeños, siempre jugaban con él, no lo sé, a ella le gusta – le dijo tras un momento de silencio perdido en el recuerdo de su padre

Aquello le intereso al Hatake más joven busco una manera de demostrarlo y se dio cuenta de lo absurdo pues el mayor si bien no parecía escucharlo y no podía, claramente podría recordar aquello, después de todo esta extraña experiencia para él, obviamente su versión futura ya la habría vivido

El mayor se rio y tomo la fotografía entre sus manos acariciándola

Saber demasiado de tu propia vida o tu propio futuro es algo que puede ser confuso- le advirtió a sabiendas de lo que pensaba- pregúntale a Sakura si no lo crees.

Suspiro pensando en el hecho de que ella no quería decir más de lo que pudo sacarle

Algún día te lo dirá –fue la respuesta del mayor –solo espera, debes tener paciencia

Lo sé, solo estoy confundido- dijo Kakashi a media voz

Lo hará…

Me pregunto si lo que vio cambiara demasiado las cosas– musito tomándose el puente de la nariz –si esto hace alguna diferencia…

Ni yo mismo sé que pensar de esto -fue la respuesta simple del mayor -cuanta diferencia habría… de no haber abierto el pergamino, no lo sé probablemente muy poca

Aquello en parte aunque lo suponía de cierta forma desilusionó al más joven

Lo que deba pasar, pasara – acoto el mayor

Si al menos supiera como ella me ve –murmuro dolido el joven rokudaime en tanto el mayor sonreía

No te preocupes… -le dijo mirando hacia él quien comenzaba a sentirse más cansado que antes –las respuestas llegaran solas a ti, solo no saques conclusiones apresuradas

Como si fuera tan simple- se quejó desganado

Solo no tengas miedo, no seas cobarde –se a consejo el mayor divertido pues quien mejor que uno mismo para darse el valor necesario- dile lo que sientes por ella

Ante aquello miro la fotografía recordando las preguntas que le asaltaron y como se sintió ante dicha imagen

El mayor la miro divertido y sonrió

Fue una tarde muy hermosa, uno de los días más felices de mi vida… -comento nostálgico el mayor acariciando la imagen con delicadeza

Fue tomada por la esposa de Sasuke- le dijo mirando de reojo en su dirección –hace unos tres años, más o menos, celebrábamos el ascenso de los mocosos

Interesante, pensó el menor anotándolo mentalmente

Naruto decidió esperar a Sasuke para presentarse juntos, Sakura ya era jounin desde hacía tiempo y fue una examinadora –divagaba el mayor pensativo mirando a la nada –una muy exigente, casi no los pasa – agrego divertido aparentemente por el recuerdo de aquello

Termino siendo un día de campo familiar- le conto luego entre risas

El menor se contagió extrañamente de esa risa y observo la imagen deseando saber más sobre los pequeños, queriendo descubrir algo sobre su vida

El mayor le miro divertido y negó con la cabeza antes de centrar su vista en la imagen.

Este pequeño es Boruto- hablo con una sonrisa apuntando al bebe que tenía Shizune- es el segundo hijo de Naruto y Hinata, en la foto tiene dos años, ahora tiene 5 años

Este es Inojin- continuo apuntando ahora al bebe en brazos de Ino – el primer hijo de Ino y Sai, son de la misma-acoto apuntando al bebe que ahora reconocía como Boruto

Esta niña es Sarada –hablo ahora apuntando a la niña en las piernas de Sasuke- la primera hija de Sasuke y su esposa, tiene la misma edad que Boruto e Inojin

La primera hija eh- musito pensativo el Hatake pensando en quien sería la misteriosa esposa de su alumno

Por todo lo que había escuchado suponía no era Sakura. Entonces quien era esa mujer que había logrado semejante cambio en el ex renegado y quien era el dueño de su amada peli rosa

No te diré quién es ella- le dijo con una sonrisa -pronto te harás una idea, pero tranquilo ya la conoces

Sonrió con resignación al notar la omisión sobre Sakura y asintió con la cabeza de forma leve, se rio ante aquello, dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle su versión futura

Este de aquí es Neji – hablo apuntando al pequeño en hombros de Tsunade – hijo mayor de Naruto, tiene 8 años ahora

Este muchachito es de su misma edad al igual que la pequeña son mellizos –hablo apuntando a los niños en las piernas de Tsunade – ella se llama Rin, es nuestra princesa, será la segunda mujer que ames en tu vida –comento sonriente y con orgullo mirando al espacio a su lado donde sabia estaría su versión más joven

Quien sentía un gozo tremendo en su pecho palpitando con fuerzas, una sonrisa nacía en sus labios, después de todo si había esperanzas

Este muchachito, es también nuestro orgullo, es más sensato que su hermana pero te dará dolores de cabeza, es demasiado maduro para su edad, deberás esconder el icha-icha de él – le confeso su yo mayor posando su dedo sobre el pequeño de melena rosada

Se llama Sakumo, los nombres los escogió su madre aunque no lo creas – le conto, Kakashi le observo o más bien se observó con una sonrisa de dicha demasiado notoria –cada vez que le pregunto porque, me dice que los vio en un sueño…

Tras aquello permanecieron en silencio ambos, el menor comenzó a sentirse mareado, su cuerpo hormigueando. Pero aun necesitaba saber más, se negó a dejarse vencer por el jutsu

Es un pequeño hermoso verdad- dijo de pronto el mayor rompiendo el silencio apuntando al vientre de Sakura -este bebe en su vientre ahora ya casi tiene 3 años se llama Nawaki, Tsunade escogió el nombre, casi llora cuando le dijiste que era su turno de escoger uno.

Ante aquello no pudo más que sonreír al imaginarse a la siempre dura y un tanto cínica rubia llorando solo por nombrar un bebe

A pesar de ser pequeño, entiende algunas cosas, sobre todo en memoria a quien lleva su nombre y está dispuesto a cumplir su sueño –comentaba divertido el mayor, su mirada perdida en sus memorias –bueno los pequeños ya se están peleando por quien sigue los pasos de quien – murmuro y casi tuvo la impresión de que aquello lo decía más para sí mismo y de todas formas solo pudo contagiarse de su felicidad y sonrió.

Observo la fotografía una última vez sintiendo su vista nublada, de pronto a su alrededor todo comenzaba verse traslucido

Ya debes irte- musito su versión futura mirando en su dirección

El suspiro en derrota, pero de cierta forma se sentía complacido y más calmado

Te sentirás cansado y adolorido cuando despiertes, estarás peor que Sakura ya que te has resistido demasiado –le informo en advertencia con una extraña sonrisa- pero ella te cuidara

Ante esa idea sonrió

Ten más confianza y dile cómo te sientes… -le animo por última vez el mayor

Lo hare –musito sintiendo su voz rasposa a su alrededor todo era envuelto por una luz demasiado brillante que le cegaba y lo consumía

Ten cuidado durante los exámenes chunin…

Pudo escuchar de forma lejana y distante la voz de su yo mayor en una clara advertencia y una última revelación de su futuro

Aquello lo preocupo en cierto grado, la reunión que esa mañana se debía a dicho asunto

Pues dentro de una semana comenzarían a llegar a Konoha los representantes de las otras aldeas, y al ser los primeros tras la cuarta guerra que se realizaban en la aldea había invitado a los otros kages en forma de celebrar la gran alianza shinobi

¿Por qué le advertía aquello su versión futura? ¿Qué sucedería durante los exámenes? ¿Le pasaría algo a él? O ¿Tal vez a Sakura?

Con aquellas preguntas en mente se dejó llevar rindiéndose ante el cansancio, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido y finalmente perdió el conocimiento

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Originalmente tenía pensado que este fuera el capítulo que le siguiera a fotografías de mi futuro dejando una breve aparición de Naruto y Sasuke, pero ya que el fic lleva el nombre de este quise jugar un poco con la idea de este como maestro de academia y entonces imagine a Naruto en la misma situación y nació luego una idea más grande que le dio nacimiento al capítulo pasado.

Como no tengo una idea clara de la diferencia de edad entre Boruto y himawari pues me dije meh no importa así que eh menciona su embarazo de esta forma para que coincidan luego en edad con la segunda hija de Kakashi y Sakura, por supuesto me gano la idea de que las cuatro compartieran un embarazo y tuviesen pequeños de la misma edad.

Por otro lado en cuanto me puse a pensar en lo que vería Kakashi este momento se me ocurrió pero para llegar a él necesitaba sembrarle dudas y hacerle conocer a medias algunas cosas.

Que clases de repercusiones tendrá por haberse resistido al "jutsu" una pista las palabras del mayor eran MUY ciertas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sasuke Sensei**

 **Advertencia/aclaración:**

Sinceramente no sé si el titulo realmente le quede al cap. Se aceptan ideas, en fin, que comencé escribiendo con una idea clara y luego… pasaron algunas cosas y termino en esto

Si bien lo trabajé y no me convencía totalmente y aunque parezca un lio desordenado casi incomprensible créanme que le di la mayor comprensión posible ya que después de todo la intención principal era transmitir el estado de Kakashi en este cap.

 **Disclaimer:**

Desgraciadamente Naruto tanto serie como manga y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así esta pare seria canon.

 _ **Capitulo Séptimo: te encargamos al jefe**_

Oscuridad… porque solo había oscuridad, no sentía su cuerpo… estaba inconsciente o consiente, ¿era un sueño? Cansancio…

Extrañamente se sentía extenuado, como desde hace años no lo había sentido o quizás nunca, una sensación soporífera lo envolvía y se dejó llevar…

Se sentía demasiado débil como para resistirse

…

Y de nuevo oscuridad…

Que eran esos ruidos que oía, sentía su cuerpo entumecido o más bien no lo sentía apenas sentía aquello, esa sensación de humedad se concentró en ello con algo de esfuerzo

Sintió algo húmedo recorrerle, húmedo y frio, le dio escalofríos. Algo húmedo le recorría el cabello y su rostro…

Porque de pronto todo pareció girar demasiado brusco, se sentía agotado, el mareo había vuelto, ¿por qué de pronto sentía su rostro arder?…

Le costaba respirar… la máscara… no sentía la máscara, entonces porque costaba tanto respirar

De alguna forma aquello le costaba un increíble esfuerzo, comenzaba a sentirse aturdido de nuevo…

…

Jefe… -escucho una voz demasiado lejana, demasiado baja, casi como un susurro que llamaba a alguien, pero ¿a quién? ¿A él? Solo la manada le llamaba así

Pero se encontraba demasiado agotado como para pensar siquiera…

La oscuridad llegaba de nuevo, como un sedante y en buen momento su cuerpo comenzaba a arder dolorosamente y antes de que las punzadas se hicieran más notorias e intensas se dejó ir

…

¿Dónde estaba? Se sentía demasiado cansado, su cuerpo no respondía, sus parpados pesaban como si fuesen de plomo para hacer el esfuerzo de abrirlos, esfuerzo que resultaba demasiado agotador, su cuerpo dolía, dolía demasiado, solo quería dormir, sentía su respiración demasiado pesada ¿Por qué se sentía así?

La sensación de mareo llegaba de nuevo quizás estaba mareado desde que ¿recupero la conciencia? y no lo había notado

¿Qué clase de sueño era este? ¿Estaba en un genjutsu?...

Pensar era demasiado cansado, no importaba solo necesitaba descansar cuando se sintiera mejor pensaría

Y así se dejó ir a la inconciencia de nuevo

…

Oí… despierta… jefe... espantapájaros… y si lo muerdo… tírale agua… y si no despierta… - ¿esos eran sus ninken? ¿Eso en su brazo, fue una mordida? ¿Por qué se sentía tan… mojado? Estaba frio, su cuerpo ya no ardía tanto y comenzaba a sentir algo, pero demasiado doloroso, ¿estaba temblando?

Aun así, seguía sin responderle ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Estaba en un lugar seguro? No sentía peligro por lo menos.

Puede que estuviera tan agotado que sus sentidos no estuvieran alerta, se sentía aturdido de todas formas la oscuridad comenzaba a consumirle otra vez y aunque lo intento nuevamente no pudo resistirse a ella y al efecto somnífero que le causaba

…

Jefe… - ¿Esa era la voz Buru?

Muérdelo quizás así reacciona – ¿Urushi? ¿Ese fue Urushi verdad?... auch acaso le había mordido el brazo…

Que alguien busque a la rosada – ¿Akino? ¿Por qué Akino necesita a Sakura?

¿Dónde está Pakkun? él sabe dónde encontrarla – ¿Uhei? ¿Ese fue Uhei? suena preocupado, casi alarmado para ser él

Puedo buscarla huele como él* - sin duda era Guruku, un comentario como ese solo podría venir de él

Sigue vivo verdad – ¿Shiba? ¿Qué tipo de comentario es ese?

No luce bien – Bisuke... ¿No puede sonar menos depresivo?

Por qué razón los ninken suenan tan… ¿preocupados? ¿Estaba en casa? ¿En una misión?

No podía recordar, no recordaba nada y aún estaba demasiado aturdido siquiera para intentarlo, la sensación de sopor seguía presente demasiado para su gusto, aunque afortunadamente no al extremo como anteriormente

Ya no solo había oscuridad, algo tras sus parpados se lo indicaba y agradecía no poder abrirlos o sus pupilas lo resentirían, lo último que necesitaba ahora.

No quería pensar, no tenía ánimos para nada. No importaba, no había peligro y la manada estaba con él estaría bien, solo necesitaba descanso y comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo despertar. Pero no tenía energía siquiera para mover un dedo

Su cuerpo comenzaba a manifestar el esfuerzo y el dolor al que tuvo que ser sometido. Fuera el que fuese y no se sentía agradecido en lo más mínimo de comenzar a sentirlo, a ser consiente de cada uno de sus músculos quejándose tan dolorosamente

La sensación lo desesperaba, sentía sus músculos temblando y acrecentando el dolor, estaba aparentemente sudando, sentía todo su cuerpo completamente frio y aun así se sentía arder, su frente quemando.

Necesitaba dormir desconectarse de todo, de su cuerpo, sobre todo, al menos hasta que el dolor se fuera…

….

Sei…

Sintió que todo se movía de pronto como si estuviera en el aire, su cuerpo moviéndose bruscamente, como si algo o alguien lo estuviera moviendo, con muy poco tacto, sus músculos adoloridos lo resintieron y luego se sintió caer sobre algo demasiado mullido, blando, peludo y tibio.

Jef…

Aun así, seguía sintiendo la sensación de estar en movimiento, más exactamente lo que se movía parecía ser sobre lo que había caído y aunque quiso abrir los ojos y moverse su cuerpo no respondía.

Sen….

Fe…

Al mismo tiempo no sentía la sensación de peligro, se sentía seguro, casi protegido. Le parecía notar un aroma familiar en el aire el de su manada, obviamente pero también el de ella, el aroma a cerezos y manzana mesclado con la primavera casi único de Sakura

Más bien único de ella _solo ella huele a primavera_ pensó al tiempo en que el suave aroma llenaba sus fosas nasales y se sintió extrañamente en casa…

Sensei…

Esa era SU voz…

Le parecía escuchar de forma lejana pasos, la forma en que ella pisaba y la de sus ninken sus voces le parecían llegar a sus oídos de forma lejana junto con alguna especie de ladrido casi desesperado por parte de sus ninken.

Kakashi…

Por qué le parecía escuchar la voz de ella…

Quizás solo era su imaginación, uno de esos "sueños vividos" que describe la gente en donde todo parece demasiado real, pero al despertar, en cuanto cuerpo al fin responde y el aturdimiento de la somnolencia abandona tu cerebro nada sucedió y estas solo, en el mismo lugar en donde te quedaste dormido.

¿Porque estaba de esa manera para empezar?… se preguntaba confundido.

El jutsu…

o si ya comenzaba a recordar...

una extraña felicidad lo envolvió y aunque quiso sonreír era llevado de regreso a la inconciencia

…

Kakashi… jefe… - la voz preocupada de Sakura en compañía de la de Pakkun llegaban a sus oídos al unísono de un momento a otro.

Como si gritaran y aunque le arranco un quejido rasposo que le lastimo la garganta, al sentir una punzada de dolor en la sien, se sentía agradecido.

Aquello parecía haber roto el desesperante estado de sopor y somnolencia en el que se encontraba.

Kakashi Sensei…- la dulce voz de Sakura llegaba temblorosa a sus oídos plasmada de nerviosismo.

Sintió una pata con sus almohadillas suaves posarse en su frente

No esta tan caliente como antes…- escucho a Pakkun hablar le pareció notar un ligero tono de alivio en su voz.

Probablemente lo anterior que recordaba apenas, no había sido un sueño y le estuvieron cuidando hasta ahora.

Desgraciadamente su versión futura o se equivocó u olvido decirle que, si bien estaría peor que sakura como había dicho, sentiría que su cuerpo acababa de ser machacado hueso por hueso por miles rocas gigantes cayéndole encima, sentía que sus músculos habían sido desgarrados uno por uno.

No solo se sentía cansado o adolorido Hatake Kakashi se sentía enfermo como no lo hacía en años, recordaba el aturdimiento el mareo y la fiebre la cual aún podía sentir, aunque afortunadamente en menor medida.

Abrió lenta y cansinamente sus ojos encontrándose con la visión de 9 rostros preocupados, que le miraban atentamente y uno más distante que los otros que le observaba con notoria molestia y sintió peligro por su vida más ahora en su deplorable estado físico.

La manada completa estaba allí mirándolo con notoria preocupación y se sintió agradecido por aquello, también estaba Sakura y aquello hacia a su corazón latir dichoso. Pero por sus ojos vidriosos juraría que había estado llorando, intento sonreírle, pero apenas y había logrado formar una débil mueca con sus labios.

Y finalmente, la razón del creciente temor por su vida… Tsunade Senju quien le miraba con muy mala cara, sus cejas fruncidas casi dolorosamente sus labios en una delgada línea, casi como si contuviera las ganas de matarlo…

Y… yo… -logro formular apenas, su garganta seca raspándose dolorosamente mientras formaba el monosílabo, intentando vana mente saludarlos para aliviar su desasosiego

Kakashi, nos tenías preocupados a todos baka…- le grito furiosamente la oji jade en una muestra de su enojo

El que moría al instante mientras le abrazaba fuertemente escondiendo su rostro entre su hombro y la superficie en que su cuerpo descansaba, sintiendo esa zona humedecerse, como pudo movió lentamente su brazo derecho y le masajeo la espalda y llevo su brazo izquierdo hasta los cabellos de ella.

Aunque quería hablar y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había sido nada serio, que no había de que preocuparse, o simplemente que mañana al despertar tras un largo y reponedor descanso estaría como nuevo, no pudo y no solo porque sus labios no pudieran moverse con normalidad o su garganta raspase al formar una silaba.

Sino porque le era más agradable aquello y sobre todo porque tenía miedo, las últimas palabras que le había dicho su versión futura, las cuales ahora recordaba con claridad rondaban por su cabeza y le preocupaba la muchacha más que su propia vida.

Temía que algo le fuese a pasar, los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y muchos visitantes llegaban a la aldea era mejor tenerle cerca, que no saber dónde o con quien estaba ella.

Más ahora que su cuerpo apenas y respondía torpemente para realizar la más mínima acción

De pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse y regresar a su oficina para reforzar la seguridad de la aldea durante esta semana y mantenerla durante los exámenes chunin y el festival que se llevaría a cabo como celebración de la alianza shinobi y la paz obtenida.

Necesitaba hablar con shikamaru sobre aquello, como su estratega pensaría en mil formas de reforzar la seguridad sin causar preocupaciones a los aldeanos o levantar sospechas en los visitantes, pero su cuerpo no respondía y muy por el contrario dolía hasta arder cada que intentaba hacer un ligero movimiento como si le estuvieran forzando los músculos o huesos

Y por otro lado Sakura no lo soltaba en cambio afianzaba más el agarre sobre su cuerpo envolviéndolo de una manera que se le antojaba tan protectora y cálida que podría permanecer entre sus brazos justo de esa manera por el resto de su vida. si no fuese porque su sobre humana fuerza comenzaba a hacerse presente

Debatiéndose internamente se quedó perdido en el conflicto que surgía en él por esa simple acción de sakura, por un lado, podría decirle a ella que le estaba apretando demasiado fuerte o que su cuerpo dolía, pero muy seguramente la ofendería o se inhibiría y ya fuese para golpearle o regañarlo o esconder su sonrojo ella rompería el abrazo y aquello al Hatake no le gustaba

Por otro lado, si se quedaba en silencio disfrutando de su cercanía todo estaría bien exceptuando el dolor muscular que se acrecentaría debido a la presión que los brazos de sakura ejercían debido a la fuerza que aplicaba inconscientemente y aunque si lo veía desde un punto de vista positivo bien valía la pena sufrir un par de huesos rotos si con eso conseguía acaparar la atención de la oji jade por más tiempo.

Por más masoquista que aquello sonase para él estaba bien. pero definitivamente la haría sentir mal por causarle esos huesos rotos

Sakura ve a traerle el té medicinal que preparaste –hablo de pronto con extraña voz; casi como si estuviera preocupada la rubia que había permanecido en silencio observando.

Al escuchar aquello la mencionada dio un brusco respingo como cayendo en cuenta de la situación, soltándose con prisas del peli plata y salió presurosa casi corriendo de la habitación.

Por su parte Kakashi se sentía en parte agradecido y en parte divertido; uno por la reacción de sakura y dos por el ligero tono de preocupación de la rubia.

Y aunque Tsunade jamás lo aceptaría, si bien se divertía viendo las muecas y diversos gestos en la cara del Rokudaime se terminó por compadecer de él y por ello le había "librado" del "tierno y suave" abrazo de su alumna el cual bien conocía.

Hizo amago de sentarse en su cama lugar en el cual se encontraba, pero sus brazos además de entumecidos, temblorosos y faltos de fuerza dolían demasiado al menor intento.

cuando estaba por rendirse la rubia lo tomo lo más amablemente que pudo y le ayudo a sentarse, agradeció con una sonrisa y un asentimiento mientras que la mujer negaba con la cabeza y alzaba una mano a la altura de su cabeza y la sacudía para restarle importancia

Nos tenías preocupados vago – le reconoció tras unos segundos de silencio la Gondaime con su ligero tono molestia, aquel que con los años sabias que disfrazaba su preocupación e interés

Kakashi rio ligeramente y le dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza mientras acariciaba lentamente las cabezas de sus ninken quienes ahora que sakura no estaba reclamaban la atención de su jefe y demostraban su inquietud

¿Qué sucedió? –le cuestiono la rubia con autentico interés sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama del Hatake mientras le dirigía una mirada seria lo que le dio a entender a qué se refería

El Jutsu…- fue lo único que su rasposa garganta logro articular observo a la rubia asentir con la cabeza con entendimiento y se quedaron en silencio los ninken hablando entre ellos sobre el estado de su jefe

¿Qué fue lo que viste allí? –musito de pronto de manera pensativa la Gondaime

Kakashi la vio con una mano en el mentón y la mirada ligeramente perdida y sonrió nostálgico llenándose de esperanzas contagiándose de la felicidad de su versión futura, aunque había algo que le inquietaba

Te lo diré después – le respondió con calma a la mujer y ante el recuerdo de las fotografías sonrió sin querer

La rubia le observo curiosa y muy divertida sakura ya había hablado con ella y suponía que algo tenía que ver con las extrañas sonrisas del Rokudaime y obviamente algo también le había ocultado sin duda obtendría sus respuestas del hombre tendido en aquella cama rodeado de perros

Tsunade – le llamo de improviso en voz alta el peli plata, aunque lo resintió decidió ignorarlo determinado a continuar – necesito que te hagas cargo…

Lo sé – le interrumpió ella cruzándose de brazos con aparente molestia, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió aun así había algo que debía decirle

Temo que algo suceda durante los exámenes… - agrego luego mirándola fijamente formulando cada palabra lo más lenta y clara que le fue posible

La rubia le miró fijamente y asintió poniéndose de pie de inmediato dispuesta a tomar cartas en el asunto, si bien aún no sabía sobre sus razones confiaba en su juicio y sus palabras, después de todo fundamentos tendría de sobra si sabía aquello tras haber empleado el jutsu

Hablare con shikamaru – le dijo al hatake antes de caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación y él se sintió agradecido por su comprensión – procura recuperarte pronto vago –le amenazo apuntándole con el dedo con falso enojo –después de haberme librado del puesto ahora debo regresar… - se quejaba con cierto dramatismo y poco de bien fingida molestia

Kakashi rio divertido de manera silenciosa mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza más que nada por el empeño de la rubia en ocultar sus sentimientos reales y sobre todo porque se la imaginaba como una abuela sonriente

Que es tan divertido hatake – bramo molesta la mujer

Te lo contare… -le respondió el con calma sin dejar de sonreír – todo, en cuanto mejore…

La rubia bufando dio media vuelta mascullando por lo bajo algún que otro insulto a su persona y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo alejándose de la habitación, la oyó llamar a sakura y regañarla, algo sobre que con esa velocidad los pacientes se le morirían antes y otras cosas a las que no presto demasiada atención

Jefe – le llamo Pakkun, la razón de que no escuchase más atento lo que gritaba la rubia, le miro con atención – que fue lo que viste… - le pregunto el can con notoria curiosidad – que te sucedió…

Vi mi felicidad – fue todo lo que respondió él peli plata con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro descubierto mientras miraba al pasillo por donde caminaba hacia él una sakura más alegre levando una bandeja en sus manos

La observo atento sin pestañear mientras ella entrando a la habitación le regresaba la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa. Sin evitarlo le sonrió de regreso y aquello le provoco un notorio sonrojo y un suspiro mal disimulado a la muchacha

Después de todo su versión futura tenía razón, sobre todo en dos cosas; uno solo debía tener paciencia y esperar y dos debía tener más confianza y decirle como se sentía.

Después de todo " _lo que deba pasar, pasara"_ y él sin duda sabía lo que pasaría o al menos lo más importante.

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Honestamente quería darles más participación a los ninken y sakura, pero para que Pakkun estuviera Tsunade también por ende esto termino de dicha manera

Por otro lado, me ha gustado como ha quedado la aparición de Tsunade, vendría siendo la primera aparición directa que le dio, al fin.

 **PD:** típico formateas el computador, viajas, te enfermas, tienes lagaso mental, no te convence del todo lo que escribes y te estancas, tienes sueño, pero finalmente estas convencido con lo que escribes y Word decide pegarse antes de que guardes todo lo que has avanzado y te de un ataque de nervios t.t


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sasuke Sensei**_

Antes que todo: HE VUELTO.

sinceramente GRACIAS y LO SIENTO pasaron muchas cosas y no tengo una gran excusa para disculparme y aunque no lo crean perdí todo el progreso del fic al menos d cap en dos ocasiones lo cual fue un poco desalentador, pero al fin me eh decidido por volver a continuarlo, no sabía cómo continuar tras tanto tiempo y después de perderle todo y salió esto

 _ **Advertencia/ Aclaración:**_ en este capítulo no habrá un sentido del tiempo del todo correcto y su narración parecerá algo confusa. No será narrado de forma tradicional, sin más espero les guste

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto su universo y personajes no me pertenecen

 _ **Capitulo octavo: "la estupidez humana"**_

 _ **Especial Ninken**_

El can bufo por lo bajo en señal de cansancio observando a su "jefe" mirando a la "rosada" como solía decirle de manera… en sus palabras boba sacudió la cabeza con resignación y se rasco tras la oreja para calmar el fastidio eran tan obvios que parecía absurdo nadie se diera cuenta de la manera en que ambos miraban al otro, en cualquier situación…

Miro a la muchacha sus mejillas completamente acaloradas compitiendo con el tono de su cabello o quizás más acertado sería decir que con el tono de su polera, la sonrisa nerviosa y muy notoria en sus labios el leve temblor en su cuerpo y sus fijos en el "jefe" mientras se acercaba a la cama en que este descansaba

Probablemente llevando entre sus temblorosas manos una bandeja tan grande como la que tenía lleva de tantas cosas suficientes para que comieran ambos y sobre todo dos humeantes tasas que despedían un fragante olor que para su nariz inclusive parecía tentador era sin duda alguna peligroso y una mala idea.

Pero allí estaba ella caminando "despreocupada" de su entorno portando líquidos calientes que podrían inclusive derramarse sobre el hombre convaleciente o alguno de sus compañeros de manada

se rasco de nueva cuenta tras la oreja; sin duda alguna aquella zona comenzaba a doler o más bien arder ligeramente, sabía muy bien que no tenía ninguna molestia real tras su oreja y no tendría necesidad de rascarse cada vez más desesperado y aplicando más fuerza en el acto.

Pero de todas formas lo hacía cada vez con más frecuencia casi por necesidad muy probablemente este sería su nuevo tic y ya fuese por la preocupación lo cual jamás demostraría totalmente ni mucho menos le volverían a ver o escuchar el decirlo o simplemente el "tic" se debía a la estupidez humana

Si solo de ESA manera podría describir al comportamiento que estaban teniendo los dos humanos presentes en la habitación.

…

Sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó en la cama cerca de las piernas de su dueño mirándolo cansinamente la sonrisa "boba" en sus labios descubiertos era DEMACIADO evidente al igual que la diversión en su expuesto rostro

Donde está tu compostura… - bufo por lo bajo el can sin ser escuchado o quizás ignorado por los ninjas

En cambio, sí atrajo la atención de sus Nakamas quienes lo miraron por un segundo levantando sus orejas apunto al "jefe" con su nariz y estos asintieron con complicidad comprendiendo el rezongo del pug uno de ellos se rio por lo bajo de manera divertida probablemente Guruku

Conteniendo el impulso de rascarse tras la oreja la sacudió levemente en negación mientras suspiraba.

Esto sería sin duda alguna largo y tedioso, no porque odiase a la muchacha ella era agradable, les gustaba a todos ellos y los trataba siempre de manera tierna y cariñosa siendo en ocasiones más atenta y amable con ellos que su propio dueño

Lo realmente tedioso seria verlos actuar como niños de primaria son saber cómo hablar o que decir, llenos de "timidez" y nerviosismo lo esperaría de la muchacha puesto que la conocía lo suficiente para saber su personalidad y lo frágil que actuaba al estar cerca del Hatake

Sin embargo, la manera en que se había estado comportando desde que había él llegase en compañía de la rubia "mandona" (aunque el jamás lo diría en voz alta no era idiota después de todo) era exagerada y según sus nakamas antes de que llegasen había sido "peor".

Uhei y Akino habían asegurado que temblaba y tartamudeaba peor que la muchacha Hyuga cuando el Hatake parecía dar indicios de despertar o estar consiente incluso en una ocasión cuando le escucharon susurrar el nombre de esta entre sueños ella había dado un "exagerado" respingo acompañado de un gritillo de sorpresa y su rostro se volvió más rojo y fosforescente de lo que creían posible, si había pensado que dramatizaban tras observarla hasta el momento sinceramente comenzaba a creer que se quedaban cortos en la explicación.

Guruku afirmo que en cuanto dio con ella y le pudo informar de la situación del jefe su rostro palideció y se llenó de "horror" pero que antes de un pestañeo estaba corriendo o más bien saltando y esquivando todo lo que se ponía a su paso en dirección a la morada del Hatake mientras le regañaba por ser tan lento y pedía más detalles

Sin embargo, este afirmo que apenas puso un pie en la casa se había congelado y sus pulsaciones de dispararon magistralmente y de no haber sido por el gigantesco Buru no hubiesen podido moverla un centímetro

Es extraña – había acotado descuidadamente el Ninken demasiado alto para su gusto, afortunadamente la mencionada y la rubia "mandona" estaban más concentradas en su inconsciente dueño sus nakamas le advirtieron ser más precavido con sus comentarios ante ellas.

Bisuke por su parte se había "lamentado" alegando que con la torpeza de la muchacha en esa situación particular en donde se necesitaba de alguien rápido y preciso podría haberle costado la vida a su jefe le provocó rascarse tras la oreja y en frustración mientras Urushi le daba un manotazo en la cabeza por decir semejante tontería

Shiba se reía de la situación en todo momento aparentando desapego y despreocupación, pero cuando creía que nadie le veía sus orejas se caían y sollozaba levemente dándole narizazos sutiles en la mano al ninja

Miraba a sus nakamas analizaba la situación y miraba al par de ninjas era algo tedioso y el tic volvía nuevamente y sin poder contenerse se rasco tras la oreja.

…

La oji jade ya acomodada en la cama bebiendo de una de las tazas le miro preocupada dejando la vasija de lado sobre el velador del "enfermo" y le miro preocupada, antes de que pudiese reaccionar le había tomado con ambas manos y le acomodaba entre sus piernas

¿Estas herido? – le pregunto con notoria inquietud y sinceridad mientras examinaba el área que ya comenzaba a doler más seriamente

No es nada… - medio respondió negando ligeramente con desgano y antes de que dijera algo más la joven tenía una de sus manos brillado envuelta en un chakra verdoso y toco tras su oreja

Mejor – le consulto la Haruno mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio y asintió con la cabeza sin duda alguna la calidez del trato y lo que sea que había hecho lo había relajado ella sonrió cantarinamente acariciando su cabeza

Gracias Sakura-chan – susurro apenado en cierta manera, miro a su dueño y verlo con ese extraño brillo de "calidez" en sus ojos y la expresión relaja en su rostro le hizo notar que cualquier "tic" cualquier "tedio" o "fastidio" causado por la "estupidez humana" del par bien lo valían.

Te vez bien muchacho… - le dijo con tono paternal al ninja el aludido le miro y sonrio la complicidad plasmada en la mirada que compartieron ambos – me alegra – agrego el Pug mirando en esta ocasión a la muchacha que tarareaba una tranquila melodía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Guruku recostado a sus pies.

…

Estaban muy preocupados por ti sensei… - hablo con calma la Haruno sin dejar de mirar a los Ninken había un ligero toque en su voz que inspiraba calidez – realmente te quieren… - susurro más para sí misma que para el resto

El Hatake dio un asentimiento tomando al Pug entre sus manos con una sonrisa sincera y como no había hecho en años le abrazo un acto sutil ligero y casi efímero antes de depositarlo en sus piernas y comenzar a acariciar su cabeza

Me alegra… -musito tras unos segundos de agradable silencio la joven concentrada totalmente en acariciar a Guruku quien se había parado poniendo ambas patas delanteras sobre las rodillas de la "rosada" quien sonreía abiertamente y de manera gustosa

Y el Pug también lo pensó, realmente le alegraba ver ese escenario, era bueno saber que aún existía una posibilidad de felicidad para su apático "muchacho" y agradecía que fuese ella.

….

Era una chiquilla revoltosa, mal genio, algo dramática, muy gruñona, demasiado emocional para ser un ninja, sumamente aterradora, mandona, a momentos inestable para su gusto, propensa a la ira y "extraña" como había dicho Guruku

Sakura Haruno era sin duda alguno para los Ninken alguien sumamente compleja y a la vez era cautivadora; alegre, cantarina, amable, cariñosa, atenta, simple, a momentos demasiado "melosa", inocente en muchos sentidos y sumamente cálida

"como un Cerezo en flor" pensó el Pug Sakura era como la primavera y agradecía sinceramente que al fin esa primavera llegase a la vida del Hatake, su calidez e inocencia estaban poco a poco componiendo los pedazos repartidos de este volviéndolo a unir con calma y dedicación hasta dejarlo casi como nuevo.

….

Se acurrucó cómodamente en el regazo del Rokudaime y les miro justo en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron casi congelados en el tiempo eran completamente opuestos en muchos sentidos

Y si no los conociera tanto como lo hacía pensaría que simplemente eran una pareja extraña y no entendería el cómo llegaron a ese punto en que era simplemente obvio como se sentían por el otro con solo un vistazo.

….

"la estupidez humana" era incomprensible para el can, se querían de la misma forma desde hace años no había que ser experto para saberlo, correspondían todo sentido los sentimientos del otro y al ser un can notaba como se aceleraban sus pulsaciones y las hormonas que liberaban no hacía falta ser Ninken para notarlo.

Aun así, los años pasaban y ambos seguían actuando con más timidez de la que deberían para las edades que tenían y la profesión que llevaban; no sabía que tenía el misterioso pergamino que se había llevado la rubia, pero sea lo que fuese que habían visto les había gustado y sin lugar a dudas les confirmaba que el otro correspondía sus sentimientos

Por su lenguaje corporal y las pulsaciones nerviosas era demasiado notorio aun así todavía seguían en silencio mirándose estúpidamente completamente sonrojados sin saber que decir y temblando ligeramente

Le agradaba la idea de verlos juntos, le gustaba la muchacha para su "jefe" y la idea de tenerla como la "jefa" la manada lo esperaba hacía tiempo, pero demonios cuanto tardaban en decirse las cosas a la cara como son

Si realmente las cosas a partir de ahora serian horrendamente tediosas porque tendría que hallar la manera de mantener controlados a sus nakamas y sobre todo lo más difícil controlarse el mismo y no "ladrarles" en la cara que se besaran de una vez por todas y acabaran con esa tensión sexual que se sentía entre los dos.

Suspiro cansado tras el largo silencio que se había formado, no porque fuese molesto, todo lo contrario, pero quizás llevaban horas solo así sentados mirándose sin decir nada con todos ellos esperando atentos que se besaran de una maldita vez.

Poco a poco los Ninken comenzaban a impacientarse y sus miradas comenzaban a desviarse de los dos ninjas para centrarse en la de su alegre y despistado compañero quien permanecía pegado a la "rosada"

Preparados todos para el desastre potencial que lo que fuera que fuese a decir este podría dejar en la habitación o más exactamente en ambos shinobis.

Solo quedaba rogar que el a momentos "despistado" de Guruko no dijera nada de cualquier forma todos ellos estaban más que preparados para detenerlo, aunque fuese a mordidas y arrastrarlo lejos de la habitación

Me pregunto qué hora será… -murmuro tranquila y apaciblemente el Rokudaime rompiendo el silencio y la atmosfera que se formaba en el cuarto

Pakkun sintió como el tic volvía a atacar y esta vez con más fuerzas…

Sus nakamas compartiendo su frustración probablemente si hubieran estado de pie habrían caído graciosamente de espaldas

Se revolvieron incomodos en la habitación cada uno luchando con su propio tic

La muchacha los miro extraña por un momento deteniendo sus caricias en Guruku quien estaba con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula caída

Su dueño les observo profundamente a todos, el Pug sabía que estaba a punto de decirles algo, sutilmente sacarlos de la habitación o darles una advertencia que pasase desapercibida para la muchacha sus labios abriéndose

¿Es en serio? –ladro Guruku antes que el Hatake hablara – le preguntaras por la hora…

Pakkun lo supo el desastre potencial que tanto temía acaba de comenzar irónicamente provocado por el mismísimo "jefe". Sin duda alguna la "estupidez humana" no conocía límites y era desastrosamente tediosa se tapó los ojos con ambas patas al tiempo que sentía al Hatake temblar esto no sería nada bueno

Shiba se rio divertido poniéndose de pie carcajeándose estruendosa y exageradamente – Esto va ser bueno – soltó cayendo de espaldas y llevando sus patas a su estomago

Todo paso demasiado rápido…

Guruku de pie sobre la cama miraba a su dueño de manera incomprensible la joven miraba nerviosa la escena y el Hatake estaba más rígido que una piedra

Casi te matas por idiota…- le ladro el can…

Sería un desastre… y sin duda como había dicho Shiba sería bueno

Guruku…. –advirtió el ninja

La rosada casi se muere del schock cuando te ve…

La mencionada les miraba boqueando y completamente sonrojada

Guruku…

Todos sabemos lo que quieres decirle desde hace mucho…

El nerviosismo evidente en la muchacha que le miro ansiosa y asustada apenas escucho

Guruku…

Tiene razón, jefe – intervino Akino poniéndose de pie - las escuchamos hablar sobre un pergamino y un justu – acoto el Ninken

Lo que sea que haya pasado – se sumó Uhei imitando al otro y dirigiéndose a la puerta – es demasiado obvio

Todo pasaba demasiado a prisa en cuestión de segundos los Ninken caminando a la puerta del cuarto la mujer sin saber que hacer Guruku en la cama mirando cabreado al Hatake.

Hora de irse, pensó el Pug y salto de la cama

Solo cógetela… -ladro el Ninken sus nakamas cayeron de espaldas la chica grito azorada, él hombre se sonrojo intensamente

¡Guruku! –gritaron todos el mencionado saltando hacia la puerta y saliendo satisfecho del cuarto

Es demasiado obvio – grito volviendo a asomar su cabeza – ella también quiere aparearse contigo –agrego el Ninken antes de desaparecer

Shiba exploto en rizas…

¡Largo! –grito furioso y completamente sonrojado el dueño de casa

La peli roza cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos

Y en una nube de humo sus nakamas desaparecieron carcajeándose el Pug sintió una jaqueca venir y salió a paso calmado de la habitación

La cual se sumergía completamente en un incómodo y profundo silencio

 **Nota de Autora:** hontoni gomen nasai, realmente lo siento y sinceramente me vi tentada por no continuar la historia y poner un aviso o simplemente borrarla, pero las personas que dedicaron su tiempo a leerla dejar comentarios y seguir la historia se merecen mi consideración intentare continuar con todo lo que deje, aunque lo siento por que perdí todos mis fic en eventos desafortunados inclusive ideas que no alcance a subir y estaban en proceso. Se les quiere y agradece


	9. Chapter 9

**Sasuke sensei**

 **Advertencia/Aclaración:** es probable que haya un ligero cambio en la narrativa de la historia y la forma de plasmarla, si es así lo lamento vi un comentario de una persona diciendo ya no sentir que leía la misma historia, el tiempo paso y quizás perdí un poco la esencia que intentaba plasmar aquí. Me disculpo.

Ligeros cambios de personalidad en los protagonistas, por obvias razones.

 _ **Capitulo noveno: ¿y ahora qué?...**_

Silencio…

Un profundo, inquietante, incómodo y tenso silencio se había apoderado no solo de la habitación si no de la residencia Hatake completa

El dueño de casa se revolvió el cabello incomodo buscando las palabras y sinceramente no sabía que decir su brazo protesto por la intensidad del movimiento a la que se veía expuesto y lo bajo lentamente, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente buscando la manera de calmarse se mordió el labio para frenar los nervios.

Miro a la muchacha la cual permanecía sentada en la cama sus manos ahora descansaban sobre sus piernas y mantenía la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante oculta por su cabellera rosa, la vio temblar ligeramente y podría escuchar su respiración acelerada.

Se preguntó por un momento con creciente miedo que la muchacha estuviese llorando, o en el peor de los casos conteniendo su impulso asesino en pos de los Ninken y siendo él, el ser viviente más próximo en dicho caso sería a quien este ser vería dirigido y otras cuantas cosas más cruzaron su mente, la observo con preocupación en muchos sentidos tratando de descifrarla.

Que podía decir para calmarla, para excusarse o a los Ninken paseo su mirada por la habitación buscando algo lo que fuera para desviar el tema y su vista llego a la ventana de su habitación se golpeó mentalmente tras la cortina de la ventana apenas y se veía luz.

Idiota… - se dijo mentalmente apretando los puños seriamente enojado consigo mismo

Suspiro con arrepentimiento, no debí hablar, fue lo que pensó con pesadez la atmosfera que antes reinaba en el cuarto era tan… mágica, tranquila y grata, pero él había tenido que romperla, simplemente no pudo mantenerse en silencio observando la tierna expresión en el rostro de Sakura mientras acariciaba a Guruku.

Guruku…

Pensando en el Ninken que había causado todo aquel desastre se llevó la mano derecha al puente de la nariz, le hubiese gustado decir que lo mataría en cuanto se sintiera mejor. pero sinceramente no podía, sabía que en el fondo la culpa era completamente suya, desde hacía mucho tiempo que se había dicho a si mismo que buscaría el mejor momento para expresarle a la muchacha su sentir.

Pero claro después de todo era realmente un cobarde y nunca encontró el "momento perfecto". ahora tras haber experimentado esa extraña y única situación con su futuro sentía la plenitud y confianza necesaria para abordar el tema con Sakura y exponer en palabras sus sentimientos

Que tarde – pensó con mofa Hatake Kakashi… siempre tarde…

Uno de sus Ninken solo había explotado la bomba en su cara, suspiro con cansancio y entonces como un hechizo llego a su memoria el sabio concejo de su otro yo. _"lo que deba pasar pasara"_ , se puso a pensar cómo fue que originalmente el y Sakura terminarían juntos para que ese futuro fuese posible en primer lugar.

De qué manera ellos se acercaron lo suficiente para iniciar no solo una relación si no una vida juntos, en que momento pasaría, obviando el dichoso pergamino y su "mágico" jutsu.

Habría el finalmente encontrado el valor o la peli rosa en alguno de sus arranques o impulsos le había dicho como se sentía y luego simplemente como pasa con las cosas una lleva a la otra…

O claro bien podría haber sido algo como esto el enfermo, Sakura cuidándolo y sus Ninken a la espera soltando todo de la nada, fue entonces que recordó la advertencia sobre los exámenes lo que sea que pasaría ese día imagino; probablemente el saldría lastimado de alguna manera y provocaría una situación similar a esta donde probablemente Guruku terminaría por escupir alguna muy poco delicada frase.

Recordando la frase del can se imaginó esa situación y se encogió de hombros medianamente satisfecho, si ese fuera el precio que tenía que pagar por estar con la muchacha lo haría más que dispuesto, que más daba otra herida y estancia en cama o el hospital, que más importaba una escena como esta y la incomodidad del momento si eso lo llevaba a estar con ella.

Aquella representación no solo le ofrecía un veremos, un talvez o solo unas noches de locura desenfrenada, si ese futuro era tan tangible y verdadero como lo había sentido entonces la perspectiva era mucho mejor le estaba prometiendo un "vivieron felices" o algo así; se corrigió no queriendo sonar tan "cursi".

Pero…

Y allí estaba nuevamente el, pero, se mordió el labio con frustración. ¿qué le decía? "hey sabes vi a nuestros hijos" o "tranquila de alguna forma tendremos una familia perfecta". No sonaba muy bien si lo pensaba ni tampoco parecía algo muy sincero y le restaba credibilidad al asunto, probablemente cualquiera pensaría que estaba loco o que había terminado por zafarse el último de sus tornillos si es que alguna vez estuvo algo cuerdo.

Miro a Sakura quien le miraba entre avergonzada, divertida y confundida, ¡oh cierto! no llevaba su máscara por ende si se descuidaba revelaría muchas de sus expresiones ¿había estado gesticulando demasiado mientras tenía su monologo mental? Negó con la cabeza y sonrio divertido llenándose de un extraño valor que no recordaba tener

Solo debía mirarla fijamente tomar sus manos y decir "Sakura me gustas" o "Sakura estoy enamorado de ti" probablemente la segunda sería una mejor opción y más justa o cercana a la realidad, ella tal vez dudaría o tal vez aceptaría de inmediato.

Es fácil…

Claro que sonaba fácil, solamente tenía que tomar sus manos con seguridad que no sentía en el momento, mirarla fijamente a los ojos con seriedad que siendo honesto siempre le había faltado al momento necesario y hablar; no parecía un gran reto ¿verdad? Solo debía decir una frase "cliché" y "cursi" y luego besarla…

Por supuesto que sería fácil hacer aquello, simple y preciso, pero no sincero; no del todo y muy lejano a su forma de ser él no era hombre de palabras y mucho menos un experto en el ámbito sentimental…

Debía encontrar otra forma, mas sincera, mas "suya" pensó. Pero ¿Cómo?

Que más daba de todas formas terminarían juntos sacudió la cabeza alejando ideas extrañas, solamente debía ser sincero y quedarse con ella, o siendo menos posesivo estar juntos. ¿no era ese el punto de todo? Estar con ella y ya que estaba analizando la situación ahora que se sentía de esta manera no aceptaría un no por respuesta, no esta vez, no con ella.

Podía ceder muchas cosas, negarse prácticamente todo; inclusive su felicidad lo había estado haciendo de maravillas los últimos años, el problema era que ahora no sabía si realmente podría seguir negándose lo último, si podría seguir negándose a ella a lo que sentía por ella y un extraño sentimiento surgió dentro de su pecho uno demasiado egoísta.

Y por primera vez en su vida sería tan egoísta como pudiera, demonios la quería a ella, realmente la quería y la necesitaba a su lado. no de forma posesiva o carnal, era el más puro y sincero anhelo que podría sentir por otra persona. El sentido de pertenencia y hogar y lo consideraba en cierta forma correcto como si ellos pertenecieran al otro.

Por su parte la muchacha le observaba fascinada verlo por tanto tiempo sin la máscara y tan concentrado en sus pensamientos analizando algo, lo que sea que fuese, pero sobre todo tan expuesto y con la guardia baja le permitía con la experiencia que dan los años de conocer a una persona y la cercanía que tenían con el otro leer sus expresiones claramente.

Y vaya experiencia… se dijo después de todo podía jactarse con toda seguridad de haber llegado a leer entre líneas al hombre y descifrar algunas emociones y expresiones que otros ni imaginaban o notaban nacer bajo la máscara y ahora sin ella de por medio.

Vaya que estaba siendo "expresivo" en estos momentos, era casi risorio e irónico ver al hombre más "pragmático" que había conocido en toda su vida tan relajado ante ella siendo un "libro abierto", era una situación única.

Todo un poema pensó divertida.

Estaba nerviosa era cierto, desde que vio lo que había visto se encontró a si misma fantaseando con todo eso e inclusive más que todo eso, con volverlo "real" a la ansiosa espera de más, fantaseando con confesarse al hombre frente a ella o escuchar su confesión.

¡Oh! Claro cariño…- su inner decidía hacer acto de presencia como siempre en el momento menos indicado –solo vas a quedarte sentadita toda muda esperando que el "expresivo" hombre todo el trabajo – le acuso aguda, directa y sarcástica

Siempre tan… "mordaz" –pensó/respondió se mordió la lengua con acides conteniendo un bufido de molestia. ¿Era si quiera posible odiar a algo o alguien que era parte de ti?, se preguntaba fastidiada - ¿verdad? – pregunto su voz interior cantarina y satisfecha en doble sentido antes de desaparecer.

Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer y estaba más que segura de lo que "deseaba" …

Sabía lo que quería desde hacía mucho pero siempre estuvo la duda, y el miedo al rechazo a no ser correspondida, pero ¿ahora? Cuando el menciono que examinaría el pergamino nunca imagino que simplemente realizaría el jutsu de manera tan descuidada y sin conocer nada de este siendo el cauteloso hombre que era.

¡claro, cauteloso! – se mofo su voz interior jocosamente, le ignoro épicamente concentrándose en lo importante.

Sin embargo, sin avisarle a nadie ni esperar a Tsunade sencillamente había realizado el jutsu. SOLO, en su casa y aunque no tenía idea de lo que sea que haya visto tenía la completa certeza de que el ninja sabía muy bien cómo se sentía con respecto a él y podría asegurar que incluso sabia más de ese distante futuro que ella, algo en su interior le decía que el hombre sabía mucho más que ella y que a pesar de todo no le diría nada y si lo hacía en algún momento no sería mínimamente ni la mitad, tampoco podía esperarlo ni exigirle más pues ella misma le había "omitido" algunos detalles.

Pero no era tan fácil llegar y decir "sabes tendremos hijos hermosos así que cásate conmigo"

Querida, por supuesto que es fácil- volvía a molestar su "querida" inner – solo abre esa boquita que tienes y "úsala" – le dijo de manera sugerente dándole un doble sentido. Contuvo las ganas de golpearse la cara y olvido el comentario.

De todas formas, si él había visto todo lo que ella o más. si no sintiera lo mismo o se sintiera incomodo con la idea le habría pedido a Tsunade que se quedara en su lugar lo cual no hizo y era bueno, o habría buscado la manera de evitarla y enviarla a su casa y aquello al menos hasta el momento aún no sucedía. en cambio, compartieron el más agradable y cómplice de los silencios…

Hasta que uno de los Ninken; Guruku siendo más precisas había soltado aquellas "sutiles" palabras, si era justa según lo que el Ninken había dicho podía estar segura de dos cosas; el Hatake sabía muy bien en estos momentos sobre sus sentimientos y la otra él se sentía atraído por ella de alguna manera, no sabía si era simple atracción o deseo, pero al menos era algo levanto los hombros y ladeo la cabeza ligeramente con un puchero.

Algo es algo – se dijo con simpleza

Y así era. eso era mejor a no tener ni la menor idea de cómo se sentía la otra persona con respecto a uno mismo se alzó de hombros nuevamente era un avance después de todo.

Le observo de nueva cuenta y lo vio aun en su "análisis" le pareció tierno, siempre le gustaba como lucia al concentrarse en algo, pero en estos momentos lo sentía diferente.

Apoyo sus manos en las piernas del ninja por sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia él al tiempo que este le miraba sorprendido sonrio con valentía y deposito un tierno y casto beso en los labios de este.

Se miraron a los ojos tras el ligero contacto y permanecieron en silencio sonriéndose con complicidad.

Es algo tarde ya – susurro el hombre mirando un momento hacia la ventana

El corazón de la chica se estrujo en su pecho sintió un vacío en el estómago "la jodi" pensó al momento con algo de culpa.

Contuvo el aliento y mordió el interior de su labio desviando ligeramente la vista buscando una excusa para salir del lugar con rapidez sin perder la poca autoestima que le quedaba…

Sintió al hombre tomar una de sus manos y entrelazarla con la suya al tiempo que le tomaba el mentón para que levantara el rostro que no noto haber agachado le vio sonreírle con ternura y lo miro confundida.

Como única respuesta el hombre solo la beso cálidamente en los labios siendo una acción ligera y sutil pero más pausada y duradera separándose lentamente solo unos centímetros, mil mariposas parecían revolotear en el interior de la muchacha mientras soltaba un suspiro.

quédate…- le susurro de manera suplicante contra los labios apoyando su frente en la suya abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio la expresión serena que mantenía él, respirando profundamente aun con los ojos cerrados.

una risita nerviosa se le escapó de labios incapaz de contener su alegría afianzo el enlace de sus manos y llevo su mano libre a la mejilla del sosegado Hatake, le acaricio con suavidad y ternura. Disfrutando más de lo que pensó el tacto terso de la piel de este.

mordió su labio inferior conteniendo los nervios cuando le vio lentamente abrir los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron y contuvieron la respiración por un segundo sonrieron con simpleza solo por el gusto de hacerlo porque el momento y el ambiente les provocaba concebir dicha muestra de afecto.

eres hermosa… -susurro el hombre a media voz perdido en su rostro mirándola de manera atenta prácticamente gravando cada detalle de este a fuego en su memoria y ella se sintió completamente expuesta ante aquello, como si de esa forma el hombre pudiese ver a través de ella directamente en lo profundo de su ser.

y aun así le gustaba aquello, sentirse de esa manera ante alguien y a pesar de ello seguir sintiendo esa calma y seguridad, seguir sintiendo esa comodidad que siempre sentía a su lado era algo tan… único. que probablemente solo el hombre frente a ella podría provocar en una persona dicha reacción, tornando una simple mirada en algo tan personal e íntimo y a la vez sin llegar a ser posesivo o impuesto.

Todo parecía tan irreal en esos momentos que ambos sentían terror de romper la burbuja temiendo que hacer o decir, aterrados profundamente de que se "rompiera" el hechizo o simplemente despertar y darse cuenta que todo era solamente un sueño.

A Sakura sin duda alguna le habría encantado permanecer de esa forma por más tiempo, toda la noche inclusive. pero el cansancio cada vez más palpable tanto en su cuerpo como en el rostro del hombre sobre todo en las ojeras bajo los ojos de este le advertía que no duraría por mucho tiempo consiente y probablemente ella tampoco.

Recordando que precisamente era este quien tenía que descansar y reponerse se alejó un poco y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse un poco el cansancio de encima ante la atenta y confusa mirada del dueño de casa, le miro sonrio y beso su frente antes de ponerse de pie

Debe descansar, Rokudaime-sama – le dijo de manera cantarina mientras intentaba tomar la bandeja ya olvidada y salir de habitación, sin embargo, un agarre suave pero seguro en su muñeca se lo impidió.

Quédate – repitió el hombre con más fuerza en la voz mirándole directamente de manera profunda y cargada de intención no pudo evitar el sonrojo y aunque quiso apartar la mirada como presa de algún hechizo no pudo hacerlo

Sabía que no admitiría un no por respuesta, la mirada cargada que le dedico y el ligero tono que autoridad que había agregado a su voz se lo decía, negó con la cabeza y suspiro en un intento de tragarse sus nervios mientras se sentaba de regreso en la cama.

Revisare tu estado – respondió decidiendo utilizar su tono de "Sakura doctora" buscando refugiarse en la excusa medica hasta que pudiera serenar un poco sus sentimientos revueltos, no por incomodidad o algún tipo de inseguridad si no que a pesar de que debían aclarar mejor las cosas debía recordar que estaba allí en calidad de "enfermera" y que dicho "paciente" se había expuesto a un posiblemente peligroso jutsu y suponía que por más tiempo del recomendable.

¿Te quedaras? – pregunto el hombre sosteniendo sus manos antes de que pudiera infundirlas de chakra ella asintió divertida dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa antes de concentrarse en su tarea – bien –susurro tranquilo el Hatake soltando completamente sus manos y dejándola trabajar.

Sakura analizaba detenidamente su estado, sus niveles de chakra, su flujo sanguíneo, sus pulsaciones y el ritmo de su respiración entre otras cuantas cosas más, cada tanto le miraba fruncir el ceño y aplicar chakra verdoso en alguna parte de su anatomía, siempre atenta a su trabajo y de manera dedicada

Sonrio inconscientemente, no podía dejar de mirarla, le gustaba cuando ella lucia de dicha forma siempre tan profesional y entregada era algo hipnótico para el ninja que jamás podía apartar su mirada de ella cuando la veía trabajar en algo que la apasionara de esa forma.

Claro está en muchas ocasiones se contenía o fingía leer no ser tan obvio o parecer tan atento siempre refugiándose en su "pragmatismo" y su faceta apática pero ahora había algo liberador en tantos sentidos que no podía reprimirse

¿Desde cuándo es tan interesante mi trabajo? – pregunto la muchacha con una sonrisa divertida dedicándole una rápida mirada sin dejar su labor

Desde que no debo contenerme –contesto con simplicidad alzando ligeramente los hombros aquello le arrancó una risilla alegre a la oji jade.

Que insinúas – le cuestiono terminando su labor sus manos perdiendo el brillo verdoso lentamente

Que siempre me ha gustado verte así – apunto el hombre con simplicidad, como si fuera la mejor explicación del mundo.

Desarreglada, exhausta, pálida y ojerosa - cuestiono en burla la muchacha frunciendo el ceño y dando a entender que no comprendía

Apasionada – fue la respuesta que le dio el hombre con latente suavidad y afecto en la voz acompañado de una sonrisa sincera y ella se sonrojo con violencia.

Había tanto de que hablar, tanto que decir…

Sakura no sabía que hacer a continuación como contestar ni cómo actuar a continuación, comenzaba a pensar de más como solía sucederle y eso no terminaba nunca bien, aquello siempre le dejaba como un manojo de nervios

"Afortunadamente" para ella esta ocasión sería distinta por muchas razones principalmente aquel peli plateado quien precisamente en ese momento comenzaba a pestañear pesadamente, se sacudió sus "bobos" pensamientos.

Te vez exhausto – le acuso de inmediato con la voz llena de preocupación – deberías descansar – le ordeno antes de que pudiese refutarle estando dispuesta a irse al menos de la habitación para que el hombre descansase comenzaba a levantarse.

Sin embargo Kakashi no se lo permito. No supo porque, tal vez una sobre dosis de valor o quizás debido al aturdimiento que comenzaba a sentir debido al sopor que comenzaba a inundar su sentido o por la inmensa necesidad de su cercanía, pero simplemente lo hizo.

En un acto reflejo, con una rapidez digna de elogio y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo el dueño de casa se había aferrado en un cálido abrazo a la muchacha, aplicando cierta fuerza en el apretón la atrajo hacia su pecho mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás en el lecho llevándose a la sorprendida Haruno con él.

una ligera mueca en su rostro, la cual la peli rosada no llego a ver por su posición, delatando el dolor que dicho impulso había provocado en su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba acomodándose en la cama, afianzo el agarre en el cuerpo femenino enterrando su nariz en las hebras rozadas a inspiro hondo llenándose del aroma cálido de la muchacha

duerme conmigo, Sakura-chan – susurro con voz adormecida como una súplica atrayendo más el cuerpo de la mencionada contra el suyo mientras se sentía cada vez más adormecido – no me dejes despertar de este sueño… -susurro quedándose completamente dormido.

La aludida le miro, completamente azorada y sorprendida hasta notar como se dormía profundamente sin saber si moverse o siendo justos temiendo moverse y despertarlo acallo una risotada nerviosa mordiéndose el labio inferior e inspiro profundo llenándose de él.

Tal vez fuera el cansancio o eso es lo que se diría a la mañana siguiente pensó se acomodó entre los brazos del ninja apoyando su rostro en el pecho de este y se dejó arrullar por los calmados latidos de Kakashi adaptando poco los suyos al ritmo de estos inconscientemente hasta caer completamente dormida.

En la puerta de la habitación un pequeño pug observaba gustoso y satisfecho la escena de los dos ninjas dormir apaciblemente en un tierno abrazo.

Si cogieron… -consulto Guruku apenado y en un susurro a sus espaldas el pug sintió el tic regresar mientras escuchaba la ahogada risa de Shiba se rasco desesperadamente tras la oreja.

Suspiro con resignación y se giró para alejarse lentamente por el pasillo ignorando a sus Nakamas.

 **Nota de Autora:**

Si esperaban una confesión perfecta y cliché… mil perdones.

Tal vez antes lo pensé y ahora estaba la tentación de matarlos con un coma diabético por una escena dulce y empalagosa me pudo más la idea acaban de ver, después de todo Kakashi es Kakashi y _"lo que deba pasar, pasara"._

Mas a futuro prometo involucrar más a Sasuke, aunque sea un poquito. No es que me guste mucho el personaje, pero tiene un grado de importancia en la historia ¿no?


End file.
